


Alternate Universe

by DoubleJ1012



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Multiple fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Fandoms, Multiple Personalities, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleJ1012/pseuds/DoubleJ1012
Summary: DJ gets akumatized into Alternate Universe. Ladybug and Chat Noir are always one step behind. Will they ever catch up and return home?This fanfiction consists of Multiple Fandoms, however, the main fandom is the Miraculous Ladybug Fandom.AND REMEMBER – THIS IS A WORK OF MY OWN AND MIRACULOUS OWNS CHARACTERS AND I OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND PLOT OF THIS. THE AU’S I USE ARE NOT MINE, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonya_bezness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonya_bezness/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I HAVE NEVER ACTUALLY BEEN TO UNI; IT IS JUST HOW I WANT TO BE IN THE FIC

DJ had a normal day at University of Kinsell. She woke up, and as usual, her neighbours had thrown water all over her dormitory door, intending to make her slip. As a result, she was greeted by a puddle of water. She carefully stepped over it, but when she got through, she looked in all directions. Suddenly, a guy ran past her, knocking into her, and she tumbled backwards into the water with a splash. Her clothes got drenched.

She had all three sciences, design and technology, Computer programming, aerobics, languages, English speaking, English grammar, and Maths. Some people said she was crazy. Others said she was a nerd. The truth? DJ had no clue about her next step. DJ didn’t give a damn about what people thought of her, and them bullying her just became pointless.

The days subjects were a blur to her, and it was time for lunch. The cafeteria sign said it was _MEAT DAY, _which meant all the fresh meat would be in today, and not the new kid kind. For DJ, this was bad.

DJ was not going to eat anything but halal meat. And unfortunately, nothing was halal, so she had fish & chips. For lunch, she headed straight past everyone, for she felt like she was socially awkward, and always stammered and stuttered when she tried talking to people – outside of class, because inside of class she was an active participant The only people she could talk to – without making a fool of herself – was her friend Stephanie, who had a dance scholarship (DJ herself had earned a science scholarship), Tom, her friend from the football team, Samantha, from her physics class, Adam, from her biology class and Kayla, from her speaking class. At least she had some friends. They sat at table 18, like they always do.

They chatted and talked about things like classes, homework and old lives. Lunch was over and DJ when to Chemistry.

~~~

The last lesson of the day was physics, and as usual, the class discussed life’s biggest unsolved questions. DJ heard mentions of questions with possible theories, so she wanted to come up with a question that had no theories whatsoever. DJ had the purr-fect idea. She slowly and surely, raised her hand.

“What about parallel universes? Or dimensions?” She questioned.

Everyone stared at her. “Alternate Universes?” The teacher echoed.

“Actually, I said parallel- it’s the same thing.”

“They don’t exist.”

“You don’t know that!!!” DJ shouted, “THINK ABOUT IT! LINKS TO EVERYTHING WE IMAGINE! EXCEPT IT’S REAL!!!!!!”

“Enough!!” the teacher screamed, “Do you want me to revoke your scholarship here?”

“No…”

“Then stop asking nonsense questions!”

“But what if…”

“No buts!”

DJ mutters something under her breath.

“What was that??” The teacher asked.

“Nothing. It’s just you answer everyone else’s nonsense questions, and when I say something nobody would ever guess, you say it’s nonsense.”

“It’s magic, DJ, it’s not real. Dimension travellers are not real.”

“What if I am one?” DJ asked.

“Then I’d ask you to prove yourself.”

“What about Ladybug? Or Cat Noir’s magic jewellery?”

The teacher shook her head. “They must be some sort of –”

“What? Magical creatures from another dimension?”

“ENOUGH WITH PARALLEL UNIVERSES!!! GET OUT OF THIS CLASS!”

Everyone gasps. DJ was astonished. Carefully putting her textbooks and pencils and rulers into her bag, she exited the class, the door slamming shut behind her.


	2. Akumatized

DJ was in her dormitory. She sat on her desk, opened up the computer and searched ‘alternate universe’. A few research documents came up. She clicked the first one. She skimmed and scanned it for anything on parallel universes, a multiverse. Nothing. She tried the others. It was the same. She searched up “Space time continuum” even though she knew it meant the link between space and time’s endlessness. She checked, searched and reviewed every single one. There was no mention of AU’s anywhere. DJ sighed, in disbelief. She clutched a remote in her hands, but then she decided to go to her balcony.

She went out to the balcony and gazed at the Eiffel tower dreamily. There was something about that tower that was comforting. Unfortunately for her, not even that cheered her up. It was a very _not_ normal day. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

~~~

Gabriel Agreste paced around in his lair, bored to the extent that he would actually go down and pace in his lair, away from everyone else. This was – normal. He would find himself bored often these days. He was itching to make an akuma, but today, just like the rest of this whole entire week, nobody was angry. Nobody wanted revenge. It was, he was afraid to admit it, an unusually happy week, without any problems. _No, _he thought, _someone must want something. Someone must want revenge. _Gabriel confidently shouted the magical words that would allow him to use Nooroo’s powers to his advantage.

He was getting closer, he kept reminding himself, over and over again. He felt an akuma victim’s sadness. It was over in a university, and Hawk Moth called and akuma over to him and spoke softly, “A poor girl, who is determined to prove multiverses exist, stubborn, shy yet incredibly confident when she wants to be…” the white, pure elegant butterfly was then evilized, turning into a deep shade of indigo, which Hawk Moth liked very, very much, “Fly away, my little akuma, and akumatize her!”

~~~

DJ was still crying when the akuma reached her. The akuma merged with her remote, and DJ heard the voice she feared, the voice she’s heard so much about. Hawk Moth.

She gasped his name, “Hawk Moth.”

_I don’t need to introduce myself for a change…_

“You’re evil!” she screamed, “You hurt so many people!”

_I didn’t, my minions did._

“You controlled them! You. Are. WEAK HAWK MOTH!”

Hawk Moth went silent for a moment. No akuma, not even Miss. Bustier, talked back at him like that. _I’ll make a deal with you. _

“I don’t care about your damn deal!” DJ yelled, clutching her head, and trying her best to resist the temptation.

_But you don’t even know my offer yet…_

“I don’t give a-”

_Damn? Oh, believe me you will. I want-_

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT!” she threw her pillow against the wall.

_-to help you, DJ._

“You don’t know me.”

_I know everyone. Every emotion. You don’t know what I truly want._

“What do you want from me?!”

_Nothing. From you, at least, I want Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous, and I need you to get them._

“Get them yourself!” I snapped.

_You see, if people see me, I’d get thrown in jail._

“Good, you deserve it.”

_What would my crime be? Wanting to get my greatest wish?_

“You want… a wish?”

_Yes, and I need akuma victims to help me, Alternate Universe._

“I-i-i…” DJ’s vision darkened and she felt herself pass out. She knew now, that she was under the akuma’s control, and only Ladybug and Cat Noir could save her.


	3. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir face Alternate Universe.

“Class, today, we’ll be learning about-” Miss. Bustier started when she was interrupted by Alya’s akuma alert.

“Alya…” Everyone groaned.

“But…” Alya was interrupted when a pre-recorded video displayed on the projector.

_“Ladybug, Cat Noir, I am Alternate Universe,” _The girl had a dark black akuma mask covering her face. She wore a black shirt with three broad white stripes going all the way around her, front and back, she wore black jeans. Inside those black stripes, there was a galaxy. A beautiful shade of blue, white and black. She looked… human. She was the prettiest victim Marinette had ever seen.

“_If you don’t give me your miraculous, I’ll have no other choice than to make everyone in Paris take a little trip… forever!!! Mwhahahaha!!” _AU threatened.

“Miss!” I need the bathroom!” Marinette complained.

“Me too please!” Adrien asked.

“Sure…” Miss Bustier said, giving them hall passes.

~~~

“Tikki… SPOTS ON!” Marinette shouted, as the magic overtook her, and the familiar feel of the suit was felt on her skin.

~~~

“Plagg, CLAWS OUT!” Adrien yelled, the magical feeling of the suit overtaking him.

~~~

“Ladybug, Cat Noir…” AU said, “We finally meet.”

“Time for us to kick another akuma butt.” Ladybug said.

“Oh, but I’m not easy prey…” AU challenged.

“Well… Cats love the predatory challenge…” Cat Noir punned.

“Please stop, I can’t believe you’re fur real…” Ladybug said, wearily, “Stop it AU! Don’t let the akuma take control of you!”

“Oh, I’ve always hated insects, and I pre-fur the meow me!” AU said.

“Can we keep her!!” Cat Noir asked.

“Cat!” Ladybug said, gripping her yo-yo, “The akuma!”

“Right.” He said, baton in hand.

“A stick and a yo-yo… what’s that gonna do?” AU taunted.

“You have a remote!” Ladynoir said.

“And it’s more powerful than the two of you combined!” AU cackled, as the duo lunged at her, she pressed a button on the remote, and the three of them vanished into thin air.


	4. Flying Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~the Portal to the unknown~

_What? Where am I?_ Marinette thought. She glanced down. She was _detransformed_. There was no sign of Tikki, or Chat Noir.

_TIKKI??? Chat??? Where are you???_

Looking around her, she saw that she was flying, but going nowhere. Sparkles danced in her eyes, flickering like fireflies before she fell into utter darkness.

*********************************************************************************

Chat Noir glanced around him. He was in a rainbow, tunnel, but it looked like he was not moving. In fact, it seemed like the tunnel was moving more than him. Chat was de-transformed. He didn’t remember who he was or where he was. All he saw was a final flash of light before the world crumbled like cookies around him.

********************************************************************************

DJ groaned while she was zooming past parallel universes. Thanks to her akuma’s power, she remembered everything that happened in the ‘Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir’ universe. It still didn’t stop her from feeling dizzy. Especially since Hawk Moth was fuming in his lair.

_You were SUPPOSED to take their miraculouses!_

Chill.

_YOU FAILED. I WILL REMOVE—_

Hawk Moth. They are trapped. They don’t even know each other anymore. I do. I am going where they are. I will take their miraculous when they least expect it.

_Don’t fail me._

I won’t. just make sure to give me what I asked for as well.

_Deal._

Deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be longer. Descendants AU!


	5. Miraculous Descendants Part 1: Arrival In France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Villain Kids arrive in France.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Princess of France came out of a daze. For a second, she forgot what she was doing. Then she remembered. It was a fitting. Her coronation (her 18th birthday) was in one month. This dress was too tight. She could barely breathe.

Her parents, King Tom and Queen Sabine **(A/N that rhymes****),** entered her quarters. “You look ravishing, darling.” Her mother said, “It’s perfect for your coronation.”

“Mother, Father, I have something very important to discuss with you. Immediately,” Marinette announced.

“What is it dearest?” King Tom asked.

“I would like to invite four children to France from the Isle of the Evil.”

King Tom and Queen Sabine gasped in absolute horror. “WhAt?!”

“They DESERVE a CHANCE!”

“Who are the parents?”

“Amelia Rossi, Andre Bourgeois, Helen Lahiffe and…” Marinette paused, “Gabriel Agreste.”

Everyone was silent. “Gabriel… Agreste…?” King Tom gasped. Then he swore angrily and yelled at Marinette, “DO YOU KNOW OF HIS CRIMES! HE HAS TERRORIZED PARIS WITH HIS AKUMAS! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?”

“The children of the villains I have mentioned are innocent,” Marinette said, controlling her voice like she was taught.

“Fine, if that is what you want my dear,” Queen Sabine agreed.

“If they show any act of villainy send them back!” King Tom proclaimed.

Princess Marinette told them politely to go away before looking at the Isle of Evil.

***********************************************************************************

“So many negative emotions…” Gabriel sighed, “No time… I need my miraculous back.”

“You do, because only then will we break these awful walls that captivate us.” Amelia agreed, “And take over from those stupid royals.”

“I heard that they are letting out kids into school…”

“This can be used to our advantage…”

“Now we just need to tell the kids.”

“Where are they?”

“I don’t know…”

*******************************************************************

Chat Noir, Carapace, Queen Bee and Volpina were causing a lot of trouble in the streets. The gang pickpocketed strangers, stole food with stolen money, stole a car and lots of other mischief (especially when they were together) by recruiting younger kids.

Volpina and Queen Bee were 17, Chat and Nino were 18. Word got out that their parents were looking for them, so they changed back and went to them.

“You all need to get ready. You’re going to France.” Gabriel said. Adrien begun to protest, but Gabriel interrupted him, “For your last year of school.”

“What!?” Adrien gasped.

“While you’re there, I want you to steal my miraculous back from the princess’s grandfather, Wang Fu. Don’t fail me.”

The rest of the group didn’t dare argue with Gabriel Agreste, for he was a fierce man with a quick temper, and a quicker tongue.

*******************************************************************************

The limousine was there to pick them up that very afternoon. It was long, black and very mysterious. The four of them got in and what awaited them was endless piles of food, a television, a phone, and many other expensive priceless things. Adrien got a greedy look in his eye when he saw embroidered, finely cut gemstones on the edge of the cushiony inside.

Adrien looked at the ring he’d received from his mother, with the strange black cat flying ghost thing (he never bothered learning his name) watching him intently from his jacket. Suddenly he gasped.

~~~

For a split second he was in microsleep, and staring at his ring, but black (like he was Chat Noir) with a glowing green paw print that beeped rapidly on a dark glove.

~~~

“Adrien?” Chloe asked, “you’ve fallen.” She helped him sit on the seat and the rest of them gathered around to see what was happening.

“I-I I had this- this dream… A second, but… it felt so real…” Adrien stammered.

“It’s just a dream. Here, drink some water…” Nino passed over some water. Adrien took it and sipped it gratefully.

Lila abruptly screamed, “WE’RE GOING TO DIE! IT’S A TRAP!”

The rest of them looked over at her, puzzled. She pointed to the sea that surrounded the Isle. The car was rushing rapidly towards it. They all screeched.

What happened next surprised them all. Two golden streams of light shot out from twin gargoyles and formed a bridge just as they crossed. Nino, Adrien, Lila and Chloe thought that all this was miraculous.

**********************************************************************************

The limousine pulled up at a magnificent, white castle with detailed banners, embroideries and stautes for all the previous heroes. One of the banners read: College Francios Dupont.

They all came out of the limousine cautiously, looked around and saw a couple that moved forward to greet them. The lady had dark blue hair and grey eyes, eyes that have lost colour. The man was several inches taller than her, and had brown hair with brown eyes. They stepped forward to greet them.

“Hello…” The man said, disgust obvious in his voice, “Children…”

“Welcome to France! We hope you enjoy your stay!” The lady said to them, like they were only staying for a short period of time, “I’m Queen Sabine, and this is King Thomas. Our daughter, Princess Marinette and King-to-be Nathaniel will give you a tour of this wonderful school!”

Another girl stepped gracefully down the stairs to greet them in the lawn. Her dark blue hair (almost black) was let loose down her back. A crown of silver flowers laced around her hair. She looked like everything about her was natural. She wore a floor length crimson ballgown with ladybug spots. Adrien couldn’t help blushing. Another man, fair skinned, ginger haired was next to him, wearing a new suit. His ginger hair was perfect. Too perfect, in Adrien’s opinion.

“Bonjour,” The ginger, Nathaniel, said, “I’m Nathaniel.”

“Salut!” The beautiful girl – Adrien’s mind went blank at her name – said. “I’m Marinette.” When she went to shake his hand, Adrien quickly grabbed it and kissed it softly, as if he were afraid it would break.

~~~

Chat Noir bent down to kiss the girl in the spotted suit’s hand. “It’s always good to see you, M’lady.”

She giggled, pushing him away with a finger, “This is no time for your childish charm, Chat Noir.”

~~~

“M’lady,” Adrien whispered in her ear. When he released her hand, Marinette went pale.

She leaned forward and whispered, “My room, midnight.”

“Where is your room?”

“Right. Everyone, follow me!” Marinette answered, then she walked away, but Nathaniel stopped her, and kissed her in front of everyone. Then he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Adrien scowled. His message was clear. _She’s mine._


	6. Miraculous Descendants Part 2: Meeting and Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get... well, you'll see

After the tour, the four Villains Kids sat in their room. They were all really impressed with the castle. But they had a job to do. They had to find the miraculous box.

“We need to find it!” Adrien said.

“But how?” Lila asked.

“You can’t just ask!” Nino exclaimed.

“We need a plan—” Chloe started.

“I’ll ask her when I see her next!” Adrien interrupted. “Which will be soon. Very, very soon. She does seem to have an interest for me.”

“Is that something to be proud of?” Lila smirked.

“We’ll see…” Adrien laughed.

****************************************************************************

Marinette had told him to meet her in the garden. When he arrived, he sneaked up on her and pounced, making her scream. Adrien quickly covered her mouth before she alerted the guards and he wouldn’t have his head. “Shh… Princess~ It’s only me…”

“A-adrien…” Marinette stammered. “You sc-scared me…”

“Now what did you want to see me for?”

“Follow me.”

Adrien followed her inside the castle and up the stairs, along the corridor, until they finally reached a room with a gigantic golden door. Adrien gasped. Marinette giggled as she opened the door. They both went in.

The room was beautiful. Adrien stared in wonder at the high ceiling, spacious room, the fireplace in the wall across from the shockingly large bed. It was a rose gold colour and rose to the ceiling. It was a classic style, with sheer, white curtains all around it, and soft pillows laced with gold lay delicately on the mattress.

Marinette pulled back the curtains and allowed him to sit. Adrien sunk into the bed immediately. It was comfortable beyond anything he’d ever dreamed of, so, a satisfied sigh escaped his lips. “This is the life!” he exclaimed with pleasure.

“Yeah.” Marinette frowned.

Adrien noted her sudden sadness and sat up. “Princess – what’s wrong?”

Marinette hesitated for a few seconds, then replied, staring into his emerald green eyes intensely, “It’s nothing, Chat. Just a bit of pressure, that’s all.”

Adrien, startled, jumped back, like a cat. “W-what did you call me?”

Marinette realized she had called him Chat, and said, “Isn’t that you?”

“Yes… but nobody knows!” Adrien admitted.

“So… how do I—”

“Purr-incess, have you been having weird dreams?”

“Yeah, well not _dreams_, just… it’s like—”

Adrien finished, “Flashbacks.”

“Do I—”

“Know you?”

“I’ve never met you before, but you look so familiar… is it a coincidence? Fate? Something has to be responsible…”

“I agree, M’lady.”

“What?”

“M’Lady… M’Ladybug, Bugaboo, LB…” Adrien muttered, “God, where are these names coming from?! I have never met this person!”

“Ladybug?”

“You- you don’t have a miraculous?”

“A WHAT?!”

“I guess that’s a no.”

“I-I overheard my grandfather talking about them… but I’ve never seen one… I always thought they were stories… legends… myth…”

Adrien showed her his ring. “Plagg.”

A floating cat thing appeared magically. Marinette gasped. “Is that—”

“I don’t know what this thing is, but this, this is a miraculous. Its powers don’t work when I’ve transformed though, but that was in—” Adrien realized something, but kept it to himself.

Marinette was speechless. Then she murmured, “Show me.”

“What?”

“Show me.”

“Plagg, Claws out!” Adrien yelled, feeling the magic of the suit overtake him. Now, Chat Noir, he kissed Marinette’s hand. “See?”

“Impressive, Chaton,” Marinette mused, grabbing his collar and pulling him closer to her. He turned redder than a tomato. Marinette giggled. Chat thought it was the most amazing sound he had ever heard.

“B-but do-don’t you ha-have a boyfriend?”

Marinette sighed, “He i-is my be-betrothed. Nathaniel, Prince o-of England. He…he’s destined to marry m-me since I-i was born… I-I never had a-a cho-choice… I-I don’t l-love him…”

Chat wrapped his arms around her. “That’s un-fur.”

“I-I know… but what can you do…”

Chat lifted her chin so she met his eyes. They were only a centimetre apart. Marinette felt the messy blonde hair brush past her forehead. She felt him breathe. “I-I really want to help… and I really think I-I know you… as more than a friend…”

“I-I think the same way…”

Marinette dug her hands into his hair, and closed the gap. Chat was stunned for a moment (as he had a flashback) before passionately kissing her back. He pushed the princess onto her bed, and cupped her face with his gloved hands. Marinette moaned in response, as her hands grabbed his shoulders before making their way along his back before returning to his hair – because her hands thought it was better to be left there. Chat let out a moan. Then he pulled away slightly to catch his breath before kissing her again. This time, he bit her lower lip, then licked it with his tongue. To his surprise, Marinette opened her mouth wider, as if inviting him in. he accepted, placing his tongue ever so delicately on her upper lip. Marinette caught his tongue and pushed him into a heated dance, like they were partners. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss, gasping for air. “I think I forgot to breathe…” He groaned.

Marinette’s face turned as red as a ladybug. She was gasping too. She realized he was still on top of her. “Are you going to do that again, or get off?”

Chat turned red too, but remained where he was. “That, that was something…”

“I had a flashback…” 

“Me too. You kissed me. The same wa- no. this was different.” He mumbled. He was about to kiss her again, but, suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching. He leaned in and whispered softly, “I have to go, but I’d love to see you again Purr-incess…”

“Wha-why?”

He planted a kiss on her forehead, that immediately filled the spot with warmth. “Bye.”

And he left her, without another word.

“Damn that sexy cat.” Marinette blushed.

*********************************************************************

Chat jumped over the rooftops of Paris, trying to process what had happened:

  1. She knew he was Chat Noir.
  2. He transformed in front of her.
  3. She doesn’t have a miraculous, so, she’s not Ladybug.
  4. Her grandfather had the miraculouses
  5. She’s also been having dreams
  6. He had started calling her nicknames
  7. She had confessed that she didn’t like Nathaniel
  8. Then she had kissed him, despite having never met him before today
  9. He kissed her back.
  10. He could try his powers.

Chat thought to himself, _what is so small, nobody will notice, and miss?_ He looked around, and spotted a beautiful red rose that had just bloomed. It was in a public area, in a plant pot. Should he destroy that? No. He’d steal it for Marinette.

He went back to the school and put it on the roof, after watering it. He wandered around the outside of the palace before coming across a winding stream. It had sky blue water, and rushed along the channel. At the bottom, he saw rocks. Carefully, he picked one up, and called out the word, “Cataclysm!”

Chat Noir watched in amazement as his hand coursed with these dark, destructive bubbles. He threw the rock up in the air, and punched it with his ring hand. He watched, stunned, as the rock that was once in his hand turned to dust right in front of his eyes.

*******************************************************************************

Nathaniel came into her room two minutes later. _He does have good ears. _She thought. “Hello Nath.” She said.

“Hello Mari.” He kissed her cheek. “You’re red, a-are you ok?”

“I’m fine, Nathan. But I need to talk to you.”

“Yes? What is it?”

“It’s… it’s…”

“NATHANIEL!” a voice screeched.

“You-you n-need to go…” Marinette stuttered. “Now, Nath!” Nathaniel was out of the room in two seconds. Marinette sighed. _I’ll tell him tomorrow…_

*******************************************************************************

Adrien was in his room the next day, and his friends were plotting on how they would get the miraculouses. Adrien just sighed and lay on his bed.

“Adrien.” Nino hovered over him, concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine~” The blonde boy responded dreamily.

“So, we’ve been thinking, since, y’know, the princess likes you dude!” Nino sighed. “And we were thinking we should put a love potion—”

“Love~” Adrien sighed. “A love potion… no… that won’t be necessary.”

“What? Dude? What the heck happened when you were with the princess?” Nino exclaimed. “Are you – in…” he didn’t want to say it.

“I’m…I’m in love Nino! It’s the best!” Adrien exhaled happily.

“Remind me never to fall in love.” Nino groaned. Chloe and Lila agreed. If love made Adrien Agreste so dreamy and happy all the time, they didn’t want a part in it.

“By the way,” Adrien laughed, looking at them, dazed, “Her grandfather has the miraculouses and we can use our powers! Yay!”

“WhAt?!”

**********************************************************************

The lessons started that same day. Being Villain Kids, they had special classes. An example was ‘Being Good’. The class was given to us by the famous Luka. He was famous for saving the royal family and one of the best ‘good guys’ around.

Adrien passed his class without failing once. His classmates asked him how, and he told them it was a secret. But really, he just picked the most boring thing.

************************************************************************

He found her walking in between classes. She was on her way to the lunch room when she got pounced on. He shoved her in a room. He chuckled as she tried to scream.

“Princess…” he coaxed. “It’s me…” he got off of her and moved against the wall. She caught her breath. She couldn’t believe he did that.

“I can’t believe you!” She shrieked. “You don’t do that!”

“I can’t help myself. You’re purr-fectly addicting, you know. Can I?” He traced her lips with his thumb. She wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her again. In between, he muttered, “What are you doing to me?”

**********************************************************************

That afternoon, it was basketball tryouts. There was the opening game next week. Nathaniel was leading them. Adrien and Nino thought it would be fun to try out.

In the end, much to Nino’s amazement, Adrien crushed them all in basketball, even Nathaniel. Despite the obvious hatred for the villain kids, Nathaniel had to let him on the team. Adrien Agreste had become famous yet again – not because of his father – but because of his talent. And he rocked it when it came to fame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o_o 
> 
> did you like it


	7. Miraculous Descendants Part 3:The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADRIEN PLAYS BASKETBALL

The week went by quickly, as they were occupied with lessons. Marinette and Adrien kept seeing each other secretly. While Adrien was trying to find out as much information as he could about the miraculouses, Marinette kept on distracting him. However, he did manage to locate her grandfather, Fu. He would be spectating the game. His dreams helped him to try and uncover who he was.

  
Adrien Agreste was a superhero at basketball. He attacked the defenders viciously and dunked which such perfection the ball went in the hoop every time. The crowd cheered like crazy and chanted his name.

  
They won the game, and the cheerleaders screamed their name. Adrien was carried off on his team mates shoulders to the benches. The crowd yelled and chanted “Speech! Speech! Speech!”

  
Adrien chuckled, and smirked. He obviously liked the attention. “Okay, okay – I’ll give a speech!” Some of the girls in the crowd sighed dreamily.

  
Chloe and Lila weren’t paying attention. They were looking at Prince Nathaniel and muttering to themselves. Nathaniel was holding Marinette’s hand, but, Marinette didn’t look comfortable with the gesture. She didn’t feel comfortable with Nathaniel anymore. Nathaniel whispered something to her and kissed her cheek, but Marinette wasn’t paying any attention to him. She was staring at the beautiful blonde angel who had been coming into her room at unheavenly hours and kissing her senseless – it wasn’t anything more, but she didn’t need anything more.

  
The chanting died down, and Adrien laughed. “Well, I only tried out last week, and I’ve been practicing every day since then. The Isle has really helped me with my skills today, and my friends have been very – encouraging about my basketball…” he trailed off, and looked at Marinette, who looked at him intensely. He widened his eyes, and she mimicked him. “There’s also been someone who-who in my opinion, is the most beautiful, funny, amazing person I’ve ever met a-and… I think… I think I love her…” Adrien blushed and looked away from Marinette.

  
Marinette turned red. The crowd gasped and began bombarding him with questions. His teammate – one they called the Gorilla – shoved questioning peers out of his way so Adrien could get out of the stadium.  
**************************************************************************  
“I love you.” Adrien came into her room and told her those words. Marinette gazed into those green eyes of his, and leaned in. She couldn’t find her voice to say what she thought the same, so, she’d tell him through their kisses.

  
Her lips met his, and instantly, she was warm and safe with him. She wrapped her warms around his neck, and he rested his hands on her waist. After a few minutes, he pinned her to her bed, and his tongue was pleading for entry. Moaning, Marinette let his tongue slide across her lips and her tongue, and then to explore her mouth. After another few minutes of this, her tongue fought with his. He moved away to gasp, then crashed down on her lips again. Adrien stopped kissing her and starting moving his lips down her neck. Marinette sighed when he found a tender spot. He begun to suck it.

  
After a few more minutes, Nathaniel walked in on them. “Are you alright Mari—” he gasped, disgusted. “You… Marinette…”  
Marinette looked at him, then at Adrien, who was still sucking on her neck. She pushed him away. “Wha—” Adrien looked at Nathaniel and jumped a foot away from her.  
“Nathaniel – It isn’t what it looks like!” Marinette cried, tears forming in her eyes.

  
“It looks like he-he…” Nathaniel trembled.

  
“I would never! Not without milady’s consent!” Adrien gasped, appalled.

  
Nathaniel grabbed Adrien by his jacket and shoved him against the wall. “YOU’RE LADY?! SHE’S MY LADY!” Nathaniel punched Adrien’s stomach and he grunted before doubling over in pain. He kicked him in his back, making him crumple to the floor.

  
“Nathaniel – STOP!” Marinette yelled, tears streaming from her face. Nathaniel looked at the broken girl and backed away from Adrien. “A-Adrien? Are you okay?”  
“I’ll be fine purr-incess,” Adrien grunted.

  
“Maybe… maybe you should leave the two of us to talk.”

  
“Good idea…” He muttered, and left her room.

  
Nathaniel and Marinette glanced at each other, and it was a few moments before they spoke. A few moments to find the right words to say. Nathaniel spoke first. “Why? Why… why him? Of all people… You choose Adrien Freaking Agreste.”

  
“I-it all happened so fast… I-i… I’ve been having these dreams… abo-about him, and-and me… It’s all so complicated!”

  
“And you like him now,” Nathaniel looked at the floor, his expression soft, and distant. Then suddenly, it hardened. “How long, Marinette? How long have you been seeing him!?” Nathaniel shouted, angry at her, “Did you think I wasn’t going to find out?”

  
“I-I was going to tell you… I promise…”

  
“What was this? Your ‘bad boy phase’?! WE’RE GETTING MARRIED, MARINETTE!” Nathaniel continued, “You can’t play around like this!”

  
“It wasn’t a phase, Nath! I love him!” Marinette winced as she realized what she said. “I love him.” She repeated. “You-this…. This was an arranged marriage, and I’m going to have to disappoint my mother and father, as this obviously won’t work.”

  
“Marinette, did he spell you?”

  
“No!”

  
“Do you know who he is?! He’s Adrien Agreste, Gabriel’s son. He’s dangerous… You-your mind isn’t right! We’ll fix this…”

“Nath, I wasn’t spelled.”

  
“So… then…” Nathaniel scowled at her, then said a curse word in French before leaving the room.

  
Marinette curled up on her bed and sobbed. She sobbed until Chat entered through her window. He didn’t say anything. He just held her tightly and kissed her face gently.  
*****************************************************************  
“Adrien?” Marinette asked. “Will you come with me to my coronation? As my boyfriend?” she blushed at the thought.

  
Adrien grinned, “Yeah! Of course, M’lady.” He bowed and kissed her hand. “I’ve being meaning to ask you something…”

  
“What is it?”

  
“Could-could we… go out on a date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	8. Miraculous Descendants Part 4: Date and Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on their date and it's parents day. Yay.

A week later, Adrien and Marinette strolled the gardens for their first date. Marinette told him that she wanted to show him something along this path. Springs blossoms were evident. At least 500 different flowers in all shapes and sizes were present, each one beautiful. Adrien had his rose from the first night he was here. Now he’d find the perfect time to give her the rose. She approached some vines.

“Here we are!” She exclaimed, pulling back the vines to reveal a door. She went in. “You are coming, aren’t you?”

Adrien cautiously ducked inside the door. He gasped. It was a beautiful garden with a pond and a pavilion in the distance. Trees were gracefully planted among the soft grass. Marinette lead him to the white pavilion, which had such intricate designs one had to look every closely. “It’s very pretty.” Adrien said.

“Yeah…” She leaned in and kissed him. “Let’s go the pool.”

Adrien edged the end of the pool. Marinette followed behind him. She waited. And waited. And waited until…

Marinette pushed him into the pool.

Adrien gasped and cursed and spluttered. “I – can’t – swim!” He coughed. Marinette’s eyes widened. She gasped in shock of that knowledge and jumped in to save him. Adrien was just going under the surface of the water when she pulled him, and dragged him back to the pavilion. Spluttering and coughing, he said, “You-you… why…”

“I thought you could swim!”

“Well being trapped on an island with a barrier around it doesn’t help!” Adrien kissed her. “You are very lucky I love you, Bugaboo.”

“Adrien… can I ask you something?” Marinette played with strands of his blonde hair as he rested his head onto her lap and moaned in response.

“What is it?”

“Have you ever been in love? Before me?”

“In love? No. Not like this. But love? Yeah, felt that long ago.”

“Who do you love?”

“I loved my mother.”

“Loved… what happened to her?”

“Disappeared when I was 13. Haven’t seen her since. My father has been searching for years. He still is, even in the Isle. Do you know how many kids are just there because their parents are evil? People are born there, and that’s the only world they know. It’s not fair.”

“I-I never realized.”

“I helped him. I helped him find her. I didn’t know it was wrong… wrong to help find a mother… I just didn’t see how he was manipulating me, and the citizens. I-I just wanted her back.”

Marinette kissed Adrien. “We’ll find her.”

************************************************************************

“It’s Parents’ Day!” Marinette exclaimed to her best friend Alya.

“You got something for your parents?”

Marinette opened a small box which had a photo of the three of them, her mom, her dad, and Marinette. She made the frame herself. “I’ve always wanted to be a designer…” she said, admiring her handiwork. “What did you get, Alya?”

“I got them a new pair of oven mitts. They always get burnt for some reason.” Alya laughed. “Maybe the oven is hot?”

“Speaking of hot…” Marinette sighed as she looked at Adrien.

“Oh no, girl, don’t tell me you find him attractive! He’s a villain kid! You aren’t supposed to like him! What would your parents think! What about Nath?!”

“I can like him if I want. My parents haven’t properly met him. I broke up with Nathaniel.”

“WhAt?!”

*****************************************************************

Adrien, Nino, Chloe and Lila were all ‘treated’ with a video chat to their parents, considering it was Parents’ Day. It was awkward. All they were interested in is how they were doing on the miraculouses. Adrien told them he was working on it.

*************************************************************

“Mom! Dad!” Marinette ran towards them and hugged them tightly. “Happy Parents Day!” her parents smiled as she continued to talk about her life, the coronation, the plans that were being made. Finally, she brought up her new boyfriend. “I have… I also… I have um… I have a new… a new boyfriend…”

“What?” Queen Sabine gasped in shock. “When did this happen? Who is he?” King Tom was equally confused.

“Uh… well… It happened about three weeks ago…” Marinette backed away, searching for Adrien. “Uh… I’m going to find him…”

Marinette spotted Adrien eating marshmallows and cake dipped in chocolate with the other three villain kids. He turned around. His face was smeared in chocolate. Marinette giggled, which caught his attention. “Purr-incess…” he took his hand in hers and kissed it gently. “I think you should be introduced to my friends, Nino, Lila and Chloe.” He gestured to them. Nino, Lila and Chloe waved awkwardly.

“So, this is your girlfriend, Adrien?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, this is Princess Marinette, my girlfriend.” He replied.

Marinette whispered something in Adrien’s ear. She had told him about her parents wanting to meet him. Adrien apologised to his friends and went with Marinette.

The couple approached the royals. Adrien gave a small bow. Marinette held his hand. “Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Adrien.”

The king and queen were shocked. They were shocked that the son of the man who had caused so much damage a few years ago was standing right in front of them. The man who had done so much damage to the kingdom. They didn’t speak, and dismissed them both.

Adrien went away – ashamed. He didn’t expect that reaction from them. He didn’t expect to be judged for his father’s crimes. He had made his decision. He had made his decision that he had been so conflicted over for the past three weeks.

Suddenly, Nathaniel came up to him. He started accusing him for not talking any sense into Gabriel, for not trying anything to stop him, for hurting him, emotionally. Adrien ignored him. Nathaniel said, “Oh… ignoring me won’t do anything! You know I’m right! You stole Marinette from me by using a love potion! YOU LEARNT NOTHING ABOUT BEING GOOD! Once a villain kid, always a villain ki—” he was interrupted when Adrien punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Everyone turned to where the commotion came from, and gasped in horror. Adrien – realizing what he had done – retreated into the shadows, and ran.

************************************************************

“Adrien…” Nino confronted, “Are you ok?”

Adrien wiped his tears, stood up, and turned his back to Nino. “We will get the miraculouses. We will free the villains. And we will get our revenge. Because we are rotten to the core.” Adrien stormed away, on the lookout for Marinette’s grandfather’s room.

*********************************************************

Adrien found the room. He had convinced the guards to let him inside by saying he was there for advice. He crept into the room. He saw a short man, with a Hawaiian flower shirt, his goatee and what was left of his hair pure white. The man was meditating. When he spoke, he didn’t open his eyes.

“Hello Adrien Agreste. Or… should I call you… Chat Noir?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cruel. But you lucky ao3 readers don't have to wait.


	9. Miraculous Descendants Part 5: Coronation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you have been waiting for. The coronation.

“Hello, Adrien.” Master Fu said.

Adrien backed away slowly. “How did you—” he choked, unable to figure out how and when this man had time to figure out his alter ego.

“I know who you are, just as I knew how your father manipulated and used you. Chat Noir, I know that you are in an alternate reality, and you must remember and escape. Find the akumatized victim and cleanse it to return home.”

“What the heck are you talking about?”

“Oh, you haven’t remembered…” Master Fu muttered.

“Remembered what?”

“Follow me.” Master Fu lead him to a mat which had a strange symbol on it. Adrien look at it, then looked around, seeing replicas everywhere. “Don’t mind the symbols, those are ancient ancestral heirlooms…just lay here.” He pointed with his stick, and Adrien lay down on the mat. Master Fu put the base of his stick a mere centimetre over Adrien’s head. “This might hurt a bit.” He closed the gap between the stick and Adrien’s forehead.

Adrien gasped.

****************************************************************

“Remember who you are.”

“Remember.”

“Remember.”

Adrien fell backwards into a white room. It wasn’t even a white room. He couldn’t see the floors, or the walls, or the ceiling. He was in nothing. In the distance, there was a man, with tousled blonde hair, a white jacket and a black shirt with three different coloured stripes. He wore navy blue jeans and neon orange sneakers. Adrien gasped, as it was what he wore four years ago.

18-year-old Adrien wore ripped black jeans, with a black top and army boots. His jacket was also dark and faded from being worn a lot.

14-year-old Adrien stared at him. He smiled kindly, and offered his hand to 18Adrien. 18Adrien got up and gawked at him. “You’re… you’re me.”

“Yes.” 14Adrien said, “I am you. You are me. But, an akuma has threatened my world. And I’ve been transported to an alternate universe, where I’ve become you.”

“So, you are… my conscious?”

“Yes. I’ve tried giving you those flashbacks to help you remember.”

“Marin—” 18Adrien tried to say, but foam appeared from his mouth, which prevented him. “L-ladybug.”

“You found her? Good. You managed to locate Master Fu, who made you come to me. Now, you must hurry. The akuma will stop at nothing to get our miraculouses. The ring on your finger, and my lady’s earrings. Have you located the akuma?”

“N-no…”

“Find her. Fast. Give Bugaboo her earrings. Once Ladybug transforms, you must tell her to use her lucky charm, which will help her defeat Alternate Universe.” 14Adrien choked, “I can’t stay here. Goodbye, Adrien.”

14Adrien dissolved in thin air and 18Adrien gasped again.

******************************************************************

“I NEED THE EARRINGS!” Adrien sat up suddenly, sputtering.

“I knew you would.” Master Fu already had a box in his hand, with the symbol on it, which Adrien took quickly.

“Thank you, Master.” Adrien bowed, and left the room.

************************************************************

“Plagg.” Adrien said. “What is the incantation for the wish…”

“Why do you want to know?” Plagg said. “What are you planning to do? It-it isn’t what I think it is… is it? Would you betray your lady like that?”

“No… ugh! I don’t know! I can’t decide! It’s so – ugh! Do you know what it is like to have your memory wiped?”

“Yes! Because little do you know, you dumb person (Plagg was very tempted to say something else), you were always Chat Noir! Which means I was there!”

“Just tell me what to say!”

Reluctantly, Plagg told Adrien the incantation. Plagg then said, “Are you willing to pay the price of freeing the villains?”

“Yes.”

The miraculouses shot a purple beam into the sky. “It’s done.” Plagg stated.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Plagg flew back into Adrien’s shirt. “Now, I heard there was some nice cheese in this place. Give it to me.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Okay, Plagg.”

*****************************************************************************

The purple glowing beam of light crashed violently down onto the Isle. The purple beam shot immediately through the barrier and shook the entire island. Gabriel, Amelia, Andre and Helen went outside and gasped. The beam had shot a hole into the magic barrier surrounding them, and they could see it fade. Tonight, the barrier would be down. Tonight, they strike. “We’re free.” Gabriel said.

***************************************************************************

Marinette woke up from her nap with a black cat on top of her. “Hello kitty…” she murmered, ruffling Adrien’s hair.

Adrien kissed her forehead and whispered, “Happy Birthday, and happy coronation day, My Lady… I have a present for you.”

Marinette groaned as she sat up. “Is it kisses?” she asked, teasingly and longingly.

“If you want…” Adrien purred, and kissed her. Pulling away after a few minutes, he reached in his pocket and brought out a box with the ancient symbols. Marinette gasped as Adrien continued, “Her Royal Highness Soon to be Queen Purr-incess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this is the miraculous of the ladybug, which grants the power of creation. You will use it for the greater good.”

“A-adrien…”

“Happy birthday, My Lady.”

Marinette took the box from him and opened it. In a brilliant flash of red light, a floating ladybug with four spots, antennae, a small tail and tiny arms and legs. “Hello! My name is Tikki!” the ladybug said, “I am your kwami! It’s very nice to meet you…” she paused.

“I’m Marinette. It’s nice to meet you too, Tikki!”

“Your miraculous grants the power of creation. You have your special power: Lucky Charm, which makes a magical object appear. However, after you use it you have five minutes until you transform back to your civilian form. You have another special power, which reverts everything back to normal after a fight. There are only three words you need to transform. Tikki, Spots On!”

“Well…” Adrien smirked. “What are you waiting for?”

“Tikki, Spots On!”

Ladybug gasped as she begun to remember everything.

*****************************************************************

That night, the coronation had begun. Marinette had an exhilarating time as Ladybug, and was extremely anxious about finding out who Alternate Universe was. _What if everything went wrong?_ She thought as her handmaidens fitted her in her dress. Suddenly, Adrien paced into the room and gasped. Marinette chuckled, “Ladies, please leave us alone.” The ladies exited.

“You look ama—” Adrien looked at her eyes and felt that something was wrong. “What is it, My Lady?” he kissed her softly.

“What if we don’t find her…”

“We will. We’re a team!”

************************************************************

Marinette walked down the aisle filled with people from her school. Everyone stared at her. She wore a red dress covered in black spots. Nathaniel looked away from her. She looked at her mother and father, and her crown, sparkling in the distance. With each step she got closer to it, it seemed like reality was hitting her. This was her destiny in this life, but what was her destiny in another life? Whatever happened now, she had to find Alternate Universe, and defeat her.

Suddenly, the room filled with this purplish smoke and Hawk Moth stood before them. Then, Amelia and Mayura appeared next to him. The people in the crowd gasped, and Amelia pressed a button on her remote and they froze. The silence was unnerving. Amelia stepped over to Hawk Moth and looked at his frozen body. Marinette gasped and said, “You’re Alternate Universe!”

Amelia turned to her and cackled like a witch. “Yes. You got that one right.” Adrien ran over to Marinette. He was transformed and he threw his stick at her. Amelia dodged it with ease, and it Chat Noir caught it in his hand again. Adrien extended his stick to hit her in the face. It succeeded. “Ouch!” Amelia exclaimed. Marinette quickly ran away to transform. “Got anymore lame ideas, Cat?” Amelia snarled, rubbing her nose.

Chat took his stick and attacked her with it, fencing style. Amelia pressed her remote and he disappeared. “NO!” Ladybug came swinging in, but her lack of experience caused her to be slow enough for Amelia to zap her too. Amelia smirked.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had been sent spiralling into another Alternate Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL I'M WORKING ON FROZEN AND WOLVERINE NOW!


	10. Miraculous Frozen Part 1: Frozen Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINISHED THIS!!!!

Marinette woke up. She couldn’t sleep. She glanced next to her, and on the opposite bed, there was her sister, Kagami. She smirked sinisterly. 

Marinette jumped on Kagami, scaring her ice powers out of her. Kagami screeched and asked why she wasn’t asleep. “Mari!” Kagami groaned, “Go back to sleep!”

“No! I can’t sleep! The sky’s awake, so I’m awake! And we have to play!”

“Nooooo! Go play by yourself!”

Marinette smirked again. She had an idea. “Do you wanna build a snowman~~~” That woke Kagami up. She smirked mischievously. Marinette and Kagami ran down the stairs and into the ballroom. Marinette giggled, “Do the magic!”

“Ready?” Kagami moved her hands and a snowflake magically appeared. She shot it up into the air, and it exploded into tiny sparkles of snow, which danced around the ballroom and landed delicately on the glossy floor. Soon, the ballroom was transformed into a winter wonderland.

Marinette gasped in awe of her sister’s power. Marinette tried to walk, but immediately slipped on her ice. Kagami gracefully skated over, unaffected by her powers. They both laughed. Kagami helped Marinette to her feet and made ice-stakes for her. Kagami even made a snowman called Tom, after their father, who liked warm hugs.

***************************************************

It went too far. Marinette jumped too high, with her heart struck with fear of her injuring herself, Kagami shot a cold beam of ice towards her striking Marinette. Marinette lay still on the icy floor. Kagami ran towards her. Marinette was ice cold. Kagami cried out for her parents and Tom and Sabine came running in.

“What did you do, Kagami?” Tom gasped, and took his unconscious daughter in his hands, cradling her. He was surprised by how cold she was.

His wife, Sabine, voiced his thoughts, “She’s ice cold… what do we do?”

“I know where to go.” Tom said and ran to fetch the horses.

*****************************************************

Adrien Agreste was a simple boy, who cut ice like the ice cutters that raised him. His parents had passed away and all he had was his best friend, Luka. One day, Luka and Adrien had been severed from their group. They walked for hours and hours until two horses galloped by. Adrien stared in awe at the ice trail that followed and ran after them.

The monk’s temple was a weird place. They wore long white cloaks and they all had long white beards and no hair on their heads. Tom stepped in with Marinette in his arms, followed by Sabine holding Kagami’s hands.

“Please… help… My daughter… she-she…” Tom stuttered.

The leader of the monks, Master Fu, came forward and hushed the whispering chatter of other monks in the village. He touched Kagami’s hand and spoke softly, “Born with the powers, or cursed?”

“Bo-born.” Kagami stammered. “They’re getting stronger.”

Master Fu touched her head, and it glowed. “She’ll be ok. It’s the heart that is tricky. She won’t remember your powers.”

“She won’t remember?”

“Don’t worry. She’ll be fine. But, if you don’t learn to control your powers, it’ll be your doom.”

Tom interrupted, “She will learn! Until then, we’ll limit her contact from people. The gates won’t be open, and the staff will be reduced. She will keep this a secret. From everyone. Including Marinette.”

Adrien watched from a hidden place he had found inside a pillar of the temple. A woman named Emilie found him, and asked, “What could a young man like you be doing out in this harsh winter?”

Adrien gasped, in realization that he had been caught, and he looked at the woman. “I-I was… trying to figure out what was going on! It looks serious…”

Emilie investigated the room. “It is. Where are your parents?”

“My father is working; he wouldn’t care if I was gone. My mom is dead.”

Emilie looked at Adrien like he was something she had always wanted for her entire life. She wanted to be a mom, and Adrien couldn’t be left by himself. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Really?!”

“Yes.” Adrien followed Emilie home.

******************************************************************************

During the following years, Marinette constantly pleaded to play with Kagami. She had become lonely, and with each passing day, her hope that Kagami would come out of her room that she spent all day in faltered. Some days, Marinette didn’t try. When she did, Kagami reciprocated complete coldness and harshness towards Marinette. Marinette gave her a new nickname: Ice Queen.

Ever since the royals visited the monks, Marinette had a white streak in her blue hair. The whole family knew, of course, but she didn’t, and she assumed she was born with it.

When Marinette was 15, her parents went on a trip to their cousin Bridgette’s wedding. Marinette was excited and hugged and kissed them goodbye, remembering to sneak a box of Bridgette’s favourite chocolates into her parent’s bag.

Kagami respectfully curtseyed. As an 18-year-old, her powers had grown even more. She was struggling and didn’t want her parents to go. Her parents reassured her and encouraged her to talk to Marinette. Kagami wanted to, but she was afraid that she would slip up and cause another accident. She wouldn’t hurt Marinette. Not again…

*********************************************************************

The King and Queen of France never returned. The kingdom was plunged into mourning and loss. The funeral was quick, as Marinette could not bring herself to talk. Kagami never left her room. She was mourning in her own way. She clutched her gloves over her heart and sobbed until she was numb. To make things worse, she heard a familiar knock at her door. However, it was softer, and Kagami heard her crying on the other side. “Kagami… please let me in…” Marinette quietly begged, “You’re all I have left…”

Kagami didn’t answer her.


	11. Miraculous Frozen Part 2: Monster

Three years had passed since the death of King Tom and Queen Sabine. Since Kagami was 21 today, it was time for her to be coronated to be the next queen. She was very nervous.

Meanwhile, Marinette was ecstatic about the gates finally being opened. She could be free to meet people and dance and eat chocolate and so much other things she was limited to do before. Even though she woke up with her hair as a mop on her head, the minute she saw the dress that she would wear she ran around her room jumping up and down. She made her own alterations of her dress for her coronation. As she looked at her dress, she gasped.

~~~

Marinette wore a black over coat with a shirt and pink jeans. She had a cute pair of pink flats and her bag and shirt had her signature flowers on it. In her lap, she was working on a white dress with the same flowers.

~~~

“What was that?” Marinette asked herself. She looked at her dress. It was the same one as in her dream. She could have sworn it was green two seconds ago. She shrugged and put it on.

***********************************************************

Marinette finally had time to explore the city whilst Kagami was anxiously preparing for the ceremony. Kagami accidentally froze her sceptre due to her nerves.

Marinette strolled down the footpath of the fjord and being a natural clumsy person (unusual for a princess) tripped over a jagged stone (Pun intended) and landed in a rowboat. She nearly fell into the sea if it weren’t for a handsome young man.

“Are you okay?” He said, in a deep, man voice.

“Y-yeah I’m fine.” Marinette stammered. She looked up. The man was blonde, with pale skin and startling emerald eyes. He wore a black suit and tie (which Marinette found odd since it was a coronation, not a funeral) and his blonde hair was swept back so everyone could see his face.

He held out his hand for Marinette to take. He smiled as she took it. “Oh-uh… I’m Prince Felix of England.” He bowed slightly for her.

“Princess Marinette of France.” Marinette curtseyed for him.

“Princess?” Felix gasped, “My Lady.” He knelt in front of her.

“Oh uh…” Marinette suddenly heard the bells ringing from the castle. “I-I should go.” As she went, she tripped over the oars and fell into his arms. “I-I am so sorry I-I y-you shouldn’t have such gorgeous abs!” Marinette blushed as she realized what she said.

“Uh…” Felix blushed. “Thanks?”

“N-no pr-problem…”

**********************************************************************

The time for the coronation had arrived. Kagami stood tall but inside, she was terrified. What if she froze her sceptre? “Your Majesty.” The monk said.

Kagami snapped out of her daze. “Yes?”

“The gloves.” Slowly, carefully and cautiously, Kagami removed her gloves. She was surprised by how pale her fingers had become over the years. Reaching for the sceptre – her hand shook – in ways they haven’t shook before. She moved in slow motion, as if this one task was one hour long.

The sceptre was in her hands now. She took in a breath and held it. The monk started to slur the French recitation of the queen’s coronation, an old tradition amongst the royals. Kagami’s fingertips tingled. Then they were cold. She saw the sceptre begin to freeze. _No, two more minutes!_ She tried controlling it, but she just couldn’t. The middle of the sceptre was covered in a layer of ice. The monk wasn’t even done speaking when Kagami had to turn around to put on her gloves. “…Queen Kagami of France!” she heard him say. The crowd echoed his last few words.

Kagami was queen.

**************************************************************

“Queen Kagami of France!” A guard said, and Kagami stood in front of her throne. Marinette came running in late. “Princess Marinette of France!” the same guard said.

As the celebration carried on late into the night, Marinette worked on gathering courage to talk to Kagami, but she didn’t need to. Kagami came up to her first and said “Hi.”

“Hi… Hi me?” Marinette stuttered.

“Yes. You look beautiful.”

“Thank you. You look beautifuller. I-I mean not fuller but um… You look beautiful too, more beautiful! Yeah, you look more beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Kagami giggled. She looked at the crowd of people dancing. “So, this is what a party looks like…”

“It’s warmer in here than I thought.” Marinette said.

“Yeah…” Kagami agreed, “And what is that amazing smell?”

The two of them sniffed the air. “Chocolate!” They both laughed.

Suddenly the Duke of England, Gabriel Agreste came in. He had platinum blonde hair and wore a dark suit and tie. “As France’s closest partner in trade, I believe it is customs to offer my hand as your first dance, your majesty.” Gabriel said.

“Oh, the offer is kind, but I don’t dance, Gabriel. But Marinette does.”

“Oh… but I—” It was too late. Marinette was being pulled into the crowd of dancing people. Gabriel begun waltzing with her, adding in his own special moves.

“So… Do you know why the gates were closed?” he asked.

“No…” Marinette said.

“Oh well…” Gabriel dipped her. While she was upside down, she saw Kagami laugh at her. She smirked at Kagami.

“Sorry…” Kagami giggled.

Once Marinette came back, she massaged her feet. “Those heels!”

“It’s not like he needs them though. He is so tall!”

“But this is so fun! I wish it could be like this all the time.”

“Me too…” Kagami hesitated. “But it can’t.”

“Why not?”

“It just can’t.”

Marinette turned and walked away, upset. Not looking where she was going, a waiter bumped into her, making the floor appear much closer than it should. She felt something grip on her wrist. “Glad I caught you.”

“Felix!” Marinette saw the green eyes of her friend from the docks. They immediately started to dance. When their feet were sore and tired, they ate lots of food and talked for hours. When their feet were feeling better, they went for a walk around the balconies of the castle. “Look at the view!”

“It’s amazing, but the most amazing view is right in front of me.” Felix said.

Marinette blushed. “Th-thank you.”

“Why do you have that white streak in your hair?”

“Oh… I was born with it. But I dreamt I was blessed by a monk.”

“It’s beautiful.” Felix reached out to tuck a hair behind Marinette’s cheek. Marinette giggled, which made Felix laugh too.

“Is it just me, or do you feel like you’ve been trapped your whole life and when I met you a whole new door opened?”

“I feel the same way. I’ve been ignored for so long by my cousin and uncle.”

“I’ve been ignored by my sister, Kagami.”

“But with you, I feel…”

“Complete.”

***********************************************************

Felix and Marinette re-entered the ballroom smiling and holding hands. Approaching Kagami, Marinette said, “KAGAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!”

Kagami turned and faced her sister. “Yes, Mariiiiii?”

“I-um- we would like your blessing to um-uh—” Marinette stuttered and grabbed onto Felix’s arm for support.

“Your Majesty, I- we would like your blessing to get married.” Felix said.

Kagami froze. “What? Can I talk to Marinette alone please?”

“What why?” Marinette said. “whatever you need to say, you can say to both of us.” Marinette gripped Felix’s arm tighter.

“Fine. You can’t marry a man you just met.”

“You _can_ if it’s true love!”

“Mari, what you do know about love?”

“More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!”

Kagami was taken aback. “The party is over. Close the gates.” She told the guards.

“WHAT! NO! You can’t-I-can’t I can’t live like this anymore!”

“Then _leave_.”

Marinette was frozen. She couldn’t believe her sister was being so cold. On impulse, she reached out and grabbed one of Kagami’s gloves.

“Give me my glove!” Kagami snapped at Marinette and tried snatching her glove back.

“Why? Why do you shut me out?”

“Enough, Marinette.” Kagami began to walk towards the door.

“Why do you shut the world out?”

“Enough…”

“What are you so _afraid _of?”

“I SAID ENOUGH!” she whipped her body around, moving her hand fast across her body. To everyone’s amazement, huge icicles magically appeared on the floor, protecting Kagami. Kagami looked at the shocked, scared faces. They feared_ her._

“Kagami…” Marinette said. Kagami ran away. Marinette chased after her.

Kagami ran into the cheering crowds. “Queen Kagami!” everyone cheered. Kagami ignored them and ran. But she was trapped.

She heard the guards. “There she is!” Duke Gabriel said.

“Pl-please just stay away.” Kagami said, accidentally firing ice onto the steps.

Gabriel tripped over the ice. “You monster.”

Kagami ran into the fjord, hesitating as she approached the water. She stepped on it. It turned to ice. She began to run.

“KAGAMI!” Marinette called before slipping on the ice.

“Marinette!” Felix ran to make sure she was ok.

“Kagami…” Marinette cried into Felix’s arms.

**********************************************************************

The whole kingdom began to snow. An endless blizzard swept over France in the middle of summer. People shivered. Some hid. Some cowered. All feared the Queen.

She was a monster.

*******************************************************************

“Are you a monster too?” Duke Gabriel asked Marinette.

“No!”

“She’s completely normal.” Felix said. Marinette looked at him warmly.

“Now what? She’s cursed this land with snow! In Summer!” Gabriel shivered. He glared coldly at Marinette, his eyes piercing into her soul.

~~~

Gabriel Agreste glared down at her as she presented a copy of a book that he had once owned.

“Does this mean you’ll let him return to school?” Marinette said, nervously.

“Seeing as he didn’t take my book as it was borrowed by you, yes I will.” Gabriel said. Marinette let out a sigh of relief.

~~~

“Marinette?! Marinette?! Please open your eyes!” Felix said, shaking her awake.

“What—”

“You passed out for a second.”

“As I was saying, we should track her down.” Gabriel stated.

“No, this is my fault. I should go after her.” Marinette said.

“No!” Felix argued.

“Yes!” Gabriel agreed.

“Bring me my horse.” Marinette ordered.

“Marinette, no, it’s too dangerous.” Felix worried. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Kagami is not dangerous. I’ll bring her back and end this winter.” Marinette mounted her horse. “I leave Prince Felix in charge.” She rode off into the snow mountain ahead.


	12. Miraculous Frozen Part 3: Searching in the Snow

“Kagami!” Marinette called out. “Kagami where are you?” She looked around. “It’s me, Marinette! I didn’t mean to make you freeze summer!” She glanced around again before muttering to herself, “well if she didn’t tell me before then none of this would have happened. She sucks.”

Suddenly a tree collapsed in the middle of the path that Marinette was following. Her horse got scared and bucked a lot. “Woah easy girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrllllll!!!” Marinette was launched into the air and her horse ran away, terrified that she would be hurt.

“NONONONONO COME BACK!” She called, but the horse was too far away.

*********************************************************************************

Marinette walked in the snow, shivering. Then she gasped. In the distance, there was smoke floating in a black cloud in the distance. Marinette instantly ran towards it.

Inside, there was a man called Andre and he had a shop. He also had ice-cream. Marinette entered the store. Andre greeting her with a smile and said, “My name is Andre, the sweet-hearts ice-cream man. I also run this store. We’re having a big summer sale on ice-cream and other things! Do you want some ice-cream?”

“No thanks. Do you have winter clothes?” Marinette asked.

“That’s in the winter department.” Andre pointed to a lonely area of the store, where a winter dress, boots, a rope and an axe hung on hooks that were poorly hammered to the wall. Marinette grabbed the dress and boots.

Suddenly a man walked in. He was covered in snow from the storm outside. He breathed heavily. He walked over to Marinette.

~~~

“Hey! Get away from my chair!” Marinette yelled.

“I was trying to get the gum off!” A blonde-haired boy urged.

“Really?” The entire class laughed. Marinette took out a tissue from her purse and laid it over the seat. She glared at him.

~~~

The man in snow grabbed his head, simultaneously with Marinette. He blinked. She breathed heavily. “Behind you.” He huffed.

“What?”

“The rope and axe.”

Marinette moved to allow him to take those items. The man stomped over to the cashier and placed them on the table. He then took a roll of cheese and put that on the table as well.

“That’s 40 euros.” Andre said.

“40? No, I have 10!” he growled.

“40 for it all, 10 for the cheese.”

“You see, I work in the ice business. Can you please help me out here?”

“That’s a rough business to be in right now!” Marinette interrupted. “Do you, by any chance know where the North Mountain is? I have to go there.”

“Yes!” He pulled down his snow mask, revealing a handsome man that looked exactly like Felix. “Now step aside, as I deal with this crook here.”

“What did you say?” Andre snarled. He threw him out into the snow. Once he returned to Marinette, he said, “Just the dress?”

Marinette looked at the Felix look-a-like’s things. She had an idea.

***************************************************************

“Nino, I didn’t get your cheese, I’m sorry.” Adrien told his reindeer. Nino huffed sadly. Adrien moved himself into the cave and he sat there for a few minutes, trying to make a fire.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. “Um…” The girl from earlier stood at the entrance, wearing a coat. “Can I talk to you?”

Adrien sighed and stood up. Once he was outside, he asked, “What?”

“Take me up the North Mountain.”

“I don’t give rides.”

Marinette gave him her bag. “Take me up the North Mountain.” Adrien looked inside. There was an axe and rope.

“We leave at dawn.” Adrien compromised.

“We leave now.” Marinette urged. For extra persuasion, she gave him a roll of cheese. Adrien sighed and motioned for her to come.

*********************************************************

Once they were rumbling through the forest on his sleigh, Adrien spoke. “We’re going to go fast, so hang on.”

Marinette put her feet up and said, “I like fast!”

Adrien responded by putting her feet down. “Are you crazy? This is fresh, the wolves can smell you.” Adrien clicked his tongue, “Where were you raised, a barn?”

“I was raised in a castle.”

During the awkward silence, some time passed before Adrien spoke again. “What did you do to get the Queen so mad at you?”

“Well, I got engaged, and she got upset because I’d only just met the guy and—”

“Wait you mean to tell me—”

“Wait, listen. And then she wouldn’t bless the marriage, so, she stormed out of the ballroom, I grabbed her glove—”

“So, you mean to tell me that you got engaged to someone you just met that day? Didn’t your parents ever warn you about strangers?”

“Yes, they did…” Marinette scooted away from Adrien. “But Felix is no stranger. He’s tall and handsome and he has a great personality.”

“Felix?” Adrien said.

~~~

“Felix! It’s so good to see you.” A young Adrien hugged his cousin.

“It’s good to see you too!” Felix hugged him back. They built a huge castle out of sand that day on the beach.

“I have an idea… we’ll trick our parents!”

“How?”

“We’ll pretend to be each other!”

“Brilliant!”

~~~

“Hello? Mister… wake up!” Marinette said as Adrien came to. “Um, I’m sorry I didn’t ask for your name.” Marinette blushed.

“I’m Adrien.”

“Marinette.”

They shook hands. Then Nino looked around in confusion. Adrien’s eyes widened. “Wolves.”

“What?”

Adrien looked behind them. Sure enough, there were wolves. “Stay here.” He took his torch and tried scaring away the wolves.

“But I want to help!”

“I don’t trust your judgement.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Who marries a man they just met—AAAH!” Adrien fell off his sleigh.

“ADRIANO!”

“It’s Adrien!”

“It’s true love!” Marinette lit a sleeping bag and threw it at him.

Adrien screamed as it barely flew by his head. “You nearly lit me on fire!” Adrien yelled as Marinette helped him up.

“But I didn’t!”

Adrien looked around, and saw they were approaching a canyon. “Oh God… hold on Marinette!”

“JUMP NINO!” Marinette screeched.

“Don’t tell him when to jump! Jump Nino!”

Nino jumped.

He made it, but barely. The sleigh didn’t make it. Adrien watched as it fell into the void below. Then Adrien begun to fall. He called out for help. Marinette grabbed him and pulled him up.

“My sleigh!” Adrien cried.

“Adrien, I’ll get you a new sleigh…” Marinette apologised. She touched his hand. “And it might be best if we part ways from here—”

~~~

A boy with the softest green eyes, and the softest smile in the world gave her a black umbrella on a rainy day. Marinette gasped. She heard thunder in the distance. He waited patiently for her to take it. She took it. She stared at him for a second before she heard a click and her vision went dark. He laughed. So, did she.

“See you tomorrow.” He said, then walked away.

“See you tama-tama—why am I stammering?”

“I think I might have an idea.” A red floating ladybug said, hugging her cheek.

~~~

Adrien came to at the same time she did. “What was that?” they both said.

“I-I don’t knew, know.”

“I think we shouldn’t part ways. You need my help.”

“Thank you.”

*******************************************************************

A few hours later, they reached an ice forest. Snow dusted the treetops, and icicles hung from the trees. Marinette and Adrien were amazed.

“Wow, winter can be so beautiful.” Marinette said.

“Yes, it can, I like winter, but I prefer summer.” A voice said. Marinette turned around and screamed. There was a snowman. A living, breathing, talking snowman. “Oh, how rude of me, I’m sorry, I’ll start again. Hi, I’m Andre, and I like warm hugs!”

Marinette stared at him, “Andre? Andre!”

“WAIT THE SNOWMAN IS CALLED—” Adrien stumbled back.

“And you are…”

“Oh, I’m Marinette.”

“Who is the reindeer?”

“Nino.”

“Who is the ugly mop next to him?”

“Um… Adrien.”

“Hi everyone! I’m Andre and I like warm hugs!”

“Andre, do you know where Kagami is?” Adrien asked.

“Yes, but why do you need to find her?”

“We need to bring back summer.”

“Oh, I’ve always loved summer, with everything all hot!”

“Um… ok then…”

Andre walked into the forest, chanting, “Let’s bring back summer!”

*******************************************************************

Adrien and Marinette reached a place with a steep cliff. “We’re going to have to climb.” Adrien said, looking up.

“Climb?” Marinette said. “I’ll go first!”

“Are you sure you know how—” He was too late. Marinette had launched herself onto the rocky cliff and started climbing. She put her foot on a slippery stone. “I wouldn’t put my foot there if I were you.”

“Why not?” She slipped.

Adrien caught her. “That’s why.” 

~~~

The way she moved was a graceful as a swan. Her pigtails bounced in that cute way he likes, and she ran towards him.

~~~

Adrien grabbed his head. “What—”

“If it helps, I found a staircase that leads exactly to where you want to go.” Andre said.


	13. Miraculous Frozen Part 4: Ice

It was breath-taking. The walls were made of ice, the door, the windows. It was a colossal fortress. Adrien was speechless. “I have to go in!”

“No. The last time I introduced my sister to a guy, she froze everything.” Marinette urged. Adrien dramatically gestured to the castle in front of her. “Please, the both of you, stay here.”

Hesitantly, Marinette knocked on the door. It swung open. _That was a change._ She thought. Marinette stepped in. There was a huge staircase in the middle with an ice fountain.

Then she saw Kagami. Kagami was dress in a silky white gown with an amazing lace. She looked stunning. “Kagami?”

“Marinette?” Kagami said.

“Wow… you look different! Not in a bad way… it’s a good different!”

“Thank you. I’ve never known what I was capable of. What are you doing here? Why aren’t you at home? Enjoying the sun?”

“Because I can’t, not without you. Come back… we can be close again.”

“We…can’t.” Kagami hesitated.

“Why not? You don’t have to protect me! Please don’t shut me out!”

“Why can’t you enjoy your freedom without me?! Here, I am free!”

“There’s something you don’t know.”

“What is it?”

“France is in deep snow. I need you to break it. But you can fix it!”

“Oh no…” Kagami backed away. “I can’t, I-I don’t know how!”

“We can work this out!”

“Mari, you should just leave.”

“Not without you!”

“I SAID LEAVE!” Kagami threw a beam of ice at her, and it hit Marinette’s chest. Marinette collapsed. Then, Kagami stepped back.

Immediately afterwards, Adrien and Andre ran in. “Mari—”

“Who are you?” Kagami said. “It doesn’t matter, you all need to leave.”

“No, we aren’t going anywhere.” Adrien said.

“Yes, you are.” Kagami created a giant snow guard that threw them out of the castle.

*****************************************************

“Oh nononononono!” Marinette exclaimed. “She threw us out! W-what are w-we going to do n-now? I ca-can’t go back…”

“Marinette—Mari…” Adrien soothed, “Don’t worry about that now— worry about your hair!” Adrien gasped.

“My hair? Have you seen yours?”

“You-yours is turning white!”

“No, it’s no—” Marinette looked at a blue strand of hair as it turned white.

“I know where we have to go…”

“Where?”

“To see my friends.”

“And they can help us, how?”

“I’ve seen them do it before.”

********************************************

Adrien walked into a temple and saw all the monks standing there. “Young man, what are you doing here?” One of them said.

“I need to see Master Fu.”

“Why?”

“This lady needs our help; she’s been struck with ice.”

“Adrien!” Master Fu appeared. “It’s good to see you!” He looked at Marinette, shivering. “And who is she?”

“Master, she needs your healing. She’s been struck with ice.”

Master Fu’s face went blank. “I see…” He approached Marinette and touched her. “I… I can’t do anything. The ice has struck her heart.”

“Her heart?”

“My h-heart?” Marinette stuttered.

“Yes… and only an act of true love can save you.”

“Felix…” Marinette muttered. “Adrien, I have to go find Felix!”

“We have to go, now, Master.” Adrien urged.

“Adrien, wait.” Master Fu said.

Adrien stopped dead in his tracks. “Yes?”

“I must tell you about your life.”

****************************************************

“That is one big castle of ice.” Felix said, approaching Kagami’s castle. Once Marinette’s horse came back, he sensed something was wrong, and went to find Kagami. “Listen, we must not hurt the Queen. We will take her home. Peacefully.”

“Yes, Prince Felix.” The two men said. However, King Gabriel had different ideas. He ordered them to kill Kagami. And, those two men obeyed the Duke only.

They entered. They immediately faced a giant snow guard that pushed them back. As Felix fought his way through, secretly, the two men ran into the castle.

The two men climbed up the stairs into a chamber. They found her in those chambers, and she saw them. “Stay away.” Kagami said. They edged closer. “I said, stay away!” Kagami shot ice beams at them. They fired their crossbows. Kagami blocked, dodged, and tried forcing them out. Felix entered, and saw what was happening. Creeping forward, he knocked out Kagami with the back of his sword.

************************************************

Kagami woke to find that she was back in Paris. “No!” She looked out the winter and gasped. “Oh no!” She sat in the cell, crying.

Felix entered. “All you have to do is bring back summer.” He said.

“I-I don’t know how! Don’t you see that?!” Kagami cried. “Has Marinette come back?”

“No. She’s still not back.” Felix turned and left.

Once Felix left, he turned to the guards and said, “We need to wait for Marinette to return before we take any further actions.”

***********************************************

Adrien rode on Nino while carrying Marinette in his arms. She was freezing. He tried his best to keep her warm. Putting a woollen hat on her, he spotted Paris in his sight. “Almost there, Mari… Almost there.”

He thought about what Fu told him. He was a hero in real life, and this was an Alternate Universe. They needed to find the akuma. Slowly, his memories came back, one after the other.

He arrived at the castle gate and banged on the door. It swung open, and people rushed out. Many of them gasped and hurried to take her inside to warm up. They thanked Adrien. Adrien looked at Marinette for as long as he could before walking away.

******************************************

Once Marinette got inside, she found Felix right away. “Fe-fel-i-ix!” She stammered, shivering. “I need you-you to-to kiss me! N-now!”

“What?” Felix said, leading her inside a room. “You’re freezing!”

“Kagami’s ice struck my heart, I need you to kiss me now!”

“You said she’d never hurt you…”

“I was wrong.” Marinette collapsed, and Felix brought her close to the fire. “She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me.”

“A true love’s kiss.” Felix said. He touched Marinette’s cheek, and leaned in. Marinette leaned in too. Right before their lips touched, Marinette heard a woman’s voice speak. “Oh, Marinette…” she said. “If only there was someone out there who loved you…”

Marinette opened her eyes. “W-what? Who-who are you? What have you done to Felix?”

“Sweetie, I am Felix.” She shifted back into Felix’s form.

Marinette realized who she was. She gasped. “Alternate Universe!”

“That’s right. You better find kitty fast, or you’re done for.” She put out the fire. “Time’s running out for you, and Kagami…”

Marinette fell onto the floor and crawled to the door. “I- I won’t let you!”

“I win.” She closed the door – and turned the lock. Marinette was too late.


	14. Miraculous Frozen Part 5: True Love

Tears dusted Adrien’s eyes as he rode away from Marinette. He knew leaving her was wrong, but he had to. She was with her true love – that wasn’t him. Nino felt that something was wrong too. He turned around. “Where are you goi—” Then he saw it. A snowstorm heading for the castle. “Go Nino!”

*************************

Gabriel was waiting for Felix when he arrived. Felix sat in his chair. “Marinette is dead.” He said. There was no emotion to his voice.

Gabriel looked at him, “How did she die, Alternate Universe?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Kagami killed her.”

“She really is a monster. What should we do now?”

“I will charge Queen Kagami of France with treason, and sentence her to death.”

“You know what you have to do, Alternate Universe.”

“Get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous. I won’t fail.”

********************

Marinette lay freezing beside the door. She had given up. Alternate Universe had been Felix all along. She was so frustrated. She had to find out how she would get her miraculous first. Adrien… She needed him to help her through this.

Suddenly, the door was opened. Andre walked in. “Andre!” Marinette gasped. “I need your help! Help me get out of here!”

“Um… ok…” Andre said. They exited. It was freezing everywhere.

“I have… to… find… Adrien…”

“Why? He left you… he loved you enough to let you go forever.”

“L-let me g-go? F-forever? H-he… loves me?”

“That’s the best kind…” Andre looked out the window. “Oh! It’s Nino and Adrien! They’re coming back at full speed! Huh, I guess he isn’t your true love…”

“Andre! I need to get to him.”

“Why?” Marinette looked at him. “OH! BECAUSE HE’S YOUR TRUE LOVE RIGHT THERE!”

Without anymore discussion, Marinette jumped out of the window and into the snow blizzard.

********************

Felix walked over to Kagami’s cell and swung open the door. He gasped. The cell was empty, and there was a huge hole in the wall.

“Guards!” Felix screamed. “Find the Queen!”

Felix rushed out into the blizzard. He looked around, and spotted Kagami trying to run. She looked confused. He caught up to her. “Kagami! You can’t escape this!”

“Yes, I can! I will!” Kagami said. “Take care of Marinette!”

“Kagami, your sister is dead, because of you.”

“No…”

“She said that you froze her heart!”

“No! NO! MARINETTE!” Kagami screamed and fell to the floor. As she hit the floor, the blizzard stopped. Felix came up behind her.

A hundred metres away, Adrien was struggling through the blizzard. “MARINETTE!” he called, multiple times.

She was only fifty metres away. She heard a faint voice calling her. “A-Adrien!” She tried calling. It came out as a whisper.

Suddenly the blizzard stopped. He saw her, and his feet began moving without thinking. He was crying. She didn’t see him until he flung his arms around her. “You’re f-freezing…” He cupped her face.

“You’re warm…” She held his hand.

He leaned into her. She leaned in. He kissed her. She melted into him, wrapping her arms around him. When they broke apart, she was back to normal. “Mari, I love you.”

“I love you too…” She looked into his eyes. “But we need to find Felix. I need to transform.”

“We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Tikki and Plagg are missing.”

****************************************************

Felix came close to Kagami. He unsheathed his sword. Just as he was about to swing it down, Marinette ran towards him. Felix looked at her. She grabbed the sword, but the sword was Alternate Universe’s remote. She had pressed a button and disappeared.

“Mari!” Adrien ran after her. Felix changed to Alternate Universe. “Alternate Universe!” He charged her. She pressed a button, and Adrien vanished.

“Damn it.” She said. She evaporated into thin air.

Kagami was left alone.

“What the heck was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 10000 words... YES
> 
> Where are Tikki and Plagg ? ;)


	15. Miraculous Wolverine Part 1: Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is the X-Men Origins Wolverine from 2009

“You’re always sick.”

Plague coughed. “You were sick too, Zlo.”

Suddenly, a man came in. “You’ll get better, Plagg.” He turned to Zlo. “This is his time. Don’t tease him.” He caressed Plagg’s cheek. “Soon, son.”

“I hope so, father.” Plagg said.

“I hope so too, Mr. Yang.” Zlo said. Abruptly, the three of them heard the door swing open. “What was that?”

“That would be your father, Zlo.” There was obvious disdain in Mr. Yang’s voice. “He’s drunk again.” He left the room. “Stay here.”

***************

Then there were the gunshots. Plagg immediately leapt out of bed and ran down the stairs. He completely ignored Zlo calling him repeatedly. He reached the top of the staircase. “FATHER!”

Mr. Yang was shot in the stomach. Plagg saw his gaping wound as he drew nearer to him, tears streaming from his face. Plagg grabbed his hand. Mr. Yang’s head tilted up. “Plagg…” he whispered. The man went limp in his arms.

Plagg faced his father’s killer. “Mortem.”

Plagg screamed. His fingernails began to grow. Longer, and longer and longer, until they curved and reached his toes. He charged at him; fingers outstretched. He felt Mortem’s bones crack in his fingers. Mortem rebounded in his grasp. His head drooped low. Plagg looked at him, his eyes full of hatred. “He’s not your father…” Mortem gasped. “Son.”

Plagg released him, and Mortem flopped onto the floor. He ran.

********************

Zlo chased after him. “Plague!”

Plagg turned to look at him. “I-I didn’t mean it!”

“You did, and he deserved it. You gave it to him.” Zlo looked at him. “We’re brothers, and that means we have each other’s backs.” He turned around and saw lights. “Can you run?” Before Plagg could answer, Zlo was already dragging him into the forest.

*******************

The next years were some of the worst years of Plagg’s life. He was constantly fighting in a war that lasted forever. He was a mutant of some kind; he had been told that he had power that would help Tibet win the war against America. Zlo was told the same.

One day, Zlo became angry. He was sick of having to do whatever he had been told to do. So, he killed his officer. Plagg found out about this and he begged him not to kill anymore people. However, Zlo had a wicked gleam in his eye, and Plagg realized that his brother would not be returning to who he was before the war. He had to stop him.

His fellow soldiers began suspecting that Plagg had something to do with the killing of the officer, so, the turned against him, and held him at gunpoint. They beat him in front of Zlo. Zlo must have had some protective instinct over him, because for a second his brother came back. He beat up all the soldiers that detained Plagg.

Soon, both were charged with murder of the officer. Plagg protested, but they were tied up. Zlo looked a him. “Wake me up after it’s over. I’m going to be sick.”

“Alright.” Plagg nodded.

“READY! AIM! FIRE!”

There were two bangs – and it was all over.

******************************

His name was David Johnson. He worked in a special unit. He wore his black hair neatly combed back, with a tie perfectly aligned with his suit. He entered the cell that held two criminals. He was not afraid.

The two fugitives sat with their backs to the wall. Plagg covered his eyes with his right arm – the sun blinded him. Zlo played with a rat. They looked unharmed; despite being shot.

“Hello.” David said. Plagg mumbled something under his breath. Zlo glanced at him, as if just noticing that he was there. “I’m Mr. David Johnson.” Zlo continued playing with the rat. “I have a proposal for you.”

Plagg chuckled. “Really? You’re not that attractive.” Plagg scanned him up and down. “Zlo, he’s all yours.”

“Great.” Zlo snickered. “Generals. They’re just my type.”

“A business proposal!” David yelled. “I have a job for you… it requires… people like you.”

Plagg and Zlo looked at him, intrigued. “What sort of job?” They both said.

*********************************************************

They were in a plane with four other guys, who introduced themselves as Nooroo, Pollen, Duusuu and Wayzz. They had special powers, which they said would be shown when the time was right. Duusuu sharpened a sword. Zlo looked at it, amused. Duusuu noticed him and swung it around. The weapon was deadly – Zlo could not see it – as it sliced through the air. Zlo grew out his sharp 3 retractable claws on each hand, which nearly made Duusuu faint. Zlo chuckled. Plagg looked at him and sighed.

When they arrived, they were at a large building with multiple floors. “We need to get to the top.” David said. “Wayzz, it’s your turn.”

Wayzz stepped forward. “Ok.” He was not worried. He simply walked into the area surrounding the building. There were shouts to get the guns ready. Plagg looked at Wayzz.

“Put your hands in behind your head!” One of the men said. Wayzz did that. Suddenly, Wayzz fired his two guns at once. They were hidden behind his head. There were more shouts, however, they were all silenced over the gun shots.

Soon, all the people were dead, and David motioned for them to come forward. Zlo looked at Plagg. “I told you this would be fun.”

Plagg was not convinced. “Or it could make me sick.”

******************************

When they were inside the elevator, trying to reach the sixtieth floor, the power went out. Duusuu muttered to himself. David said, “Pollen.”

Pollen closed his eyes and placed two fingers on his head. He concentrated, and the power went back on. David told Duusuu that it was his turn next. “Caught in an elevator with four other guys- don’t be nervous Duusuu, it’s just sweat.”

The elevator doors opened. There were more shouts, and they all had guns. They fired. Duusuu swung the sword that he showed off in the plane like a baton. He killed all those guys just by deflecting the bullets coming towards him.

~~~

A blonde-haired boy twirled his baton in the air. He was dressed like a cat. He was fighting someone. This person caused rocks to fall, and he blocked them.

~~~

What was weird about this dream was that he was the blonde boy. He collapsed. Zlo immediately shoved him back to standing position. Wayzz was next to the target and he stopped him from doing something. David approached him.

“You can take all the money you want!” The man at the desk said.

“I don’t want money. I want this.” David picked up a stone that looked like it had crystals in it. _That’s the reason we came here? _Plagg thought. “Where did you find it?”

“It’s useless! It’s an artefact!” The man said.

“I want the source.” David looked him in the eye. The man told him.

******************

They flew to Tanzania, in Africa. Nooroo spoke to them in their language. He knew a lot of languages. David told Nooroo, “Tell them where they found this.”

Nooroo asked the question. The man shook his head. “He said he doesn’t know.”

“I know he knows! Tell him again – if he doesn’t, then everyone here will die.”

Plagg snapped his head up. Nooroo repeated the question, pleading with the Tanzanian man. “I-it’s sacred…”

David motioned for Zlo to come forward. “Snap his neck.” Zlo snapped his neck in one go. Everyone screamed. Shots went out; people cried. There was nothing that could be done.

Mortified, Plagg glanced over at Zlo. He was about to kill another man. Plagg rushed over as fast as he could and caught Zlo’s hand. “Enough, Zlo.”

Zlo watched as the man scrambled away. Plagg let go. Zlo saw Plagg’s horrified face, plagued with his own, unreadable thoughts. Plagg turned around – and walked away. “Plague!” Zlo called after him. Plagg didn’t care. He continued walking. Zlo called him again.

Plagg walked into the darkness of the forest. He left the group behind – but unfortunately for him – it was not the last time he would see Zlo’s face.


	16. Miraculous Wolverine Part 2: Everything he had

Six years after he left the forest, Plagg stood shirtless on one of Tibet’s mountains, looking out at the gorgeous view. He felt his chest relax and then expand, following a rhythm that calmed him.

“Why are you up so early?” a soft, gentle voice said. Plagg looked behind him and extended a hand. The woman joined him as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

She was his girlfriend, Tikki. They’d been dating for three years. She was a teacher; he was a lumberjack. Every morning, Plagg dropped Tikki off to work and he went to the forest to chop down trees.

As Plagg got his axe from the boot of the car, he said, “Later,” and walked away.

“Hey.”

Plagg turned around. Tikki had gotten out of the car. He smiled, walking back over to her. He kissed her, which made all the guys whistle. Plagg blushed. “Bye.”

Plagg got into the truck full of guys and looked at her until she left. He grinned again. Today was going to be a good day.

*****************

In China, the carnival had come to town. People chuckled as the Ferris wheel reached unbelievable heights. Some got sick over the teacup ride. They all gasped as the roller-coaster zoomed by.

One couple, a girl with blonde hair and a boy with brown hair, noticed a man flicking a light switch on and off. “Come on!” The girl pulled over her boyfriend towards that man. “What do you do?” she asked.

“Turn off the light, and you win a prize. 3 tries for 3 yen.” He said.

“I want to try it!” She exclaimed. Her boyfriend gave him money. The man flicked the light on. “It’s easy.” She flicked off the switch. The light didn’t turn off. She flicked it again. Still nothing. “Oh. It’s obvious.” She unplugged the light. It didn’t turn off. “What a cheap trick.”

“It isn’t a trick, mate.” He said. The girl and the boy walked away.

This man was actually Pollen. He worked in the carnival, tricking people. It was a splendid way to earn side cash. He sipped a drink out of a cup in his trailer that night. His electronic devices blinked with life. Hundreds of bulbs flickered with light, toys screeched with delight and he was in control of it all.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Pollen opened it. “Show’s over.” He said. The knock returned. He yelled, “SHOW’S OVE—” He gasped. “Zlo.”

“The show’s never over for us, old friend.” Zlo said. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

Pollen smiled. “Yeah! Come on in!” Zlo entered. His head brushed against some light bulbs. “Y’know, I never said anything – to anyone – about what happened. I live a different life now.” Zlo unscrewed a lightbulb. It remained lit. Zlo’s claws grew around it, and it begun to flicker. Soon, the bulb went out completely.

“Aw… light’s gone.”

“I’m not afraid you, I’m afraid of dying, Zlo.”

“How do you know…” He stared at him. “You’ve never tried it before.”

Pollen looked up at him with fear in his eyes. Zlo snarled and lunged at him with his claws. Pollen screamed. All the lights went out at the carnival.

*********

Plagg screamed. His claws extended to their maximum. Tikki held her hand to her chest and said, “Who is it?”

“Pollen.” Plagg choked. Tikki sat down on the bed and kissed him. He kissed her back, brushing his hands through her hair. “Thanks, sugar cube… but I can’t be distracted by you right now.”

She cuddled up next to him as he pulled the blanket over them. “It’s gonna be ok…” she said.

“I hope so.”

*******

A few days later, Plagg was at work like usual. He heard the rumbling noise of an engine. Plagg looked up from the pile of wood as the noise became unbearably loud.

“Who the heck is this?” A worker asked.

“Smells like the government.” Plagg responded drearily.

“My God. You haven’t aged a day!” Johnson smiled.

“Clean living.” Plagg walked over to him.

“You remember Wayzz, right?” Johnson rolled his shoulder at him, making Plagg notice. Plagg looked at Wayzz. Wayzz was expressionless.

“Oh, shoot first and asking questions later?” Plagg took out his roll of cheese.

Wayzz murdered the cheese at lightning speed. “Still having that cheese obsession?”

“Boys. Please.” Johnson begged, straining his voice. “I have a job for you, Plagg.”

“I have a job.” Plagg swung around his arms. “Here.”

Wayzz smiled. “What, 18 grand a year?”

“185, plus I haven’t had to kill anyone while doing this.”

“Miss it?”

“No.”

“Wayzz, back to the car.” Johnson warned. Wayzz retreated back into the car. Johnson never once looked at him. All his attention was on Plagg.

“Atta boy.” Plagg clicked his tongue. Wayzz became annoyed, but he left.

“Y’know, I’m not happy about how things ended between us.” Johnson said.

“This conversation is over.” Plagg said and walked to his own car.

“Playing house with a schoolteacher – it isn’t you, Plagg.”

“And you would know.” He turned around.

“I would.”

“What do you want, Johnson.”

“Pollen was killed 3 days ago. Duusu before that. I think someone might be hunting down our old team.” Johnson said, worryingly.

“Anyone else?”

“As far as I know, Zlo is safe. But whoever it is has names and addresses.”

“I can take care of myself.” Plagg walked away. He placed his axe down, and continued walking to his car.

“This isn’t about you, Plagg.” Johnson followed him. “Your country needs you.”

“I’m Tibetan.” Plagg said, not looking at him. He drove away.

“I know you, Plagg!” Johnson yelled in anger. “I know who you are!”

Plagg drove away. He approached a school and picked up Tikki. She looked at him and they both smiled. Plagg noticed a father picking up his son. He sighed and looked away.

****************

On their way home, Plagg told Tikki about Johnson.

“Why is he bothering you after all this time?” Tikki asked.

Plagg looked away. “Because…” he paused. “I’m the best at what I do, and what I do best… well it isn’t very nice…”

“You’re not an animal, Plagg. You have a gift.”

“You can return a gift.”

The car approached two other cars blocking their path. “Do you think they’ll move?” Plagg scoffed. He sighed.

“Let me handle this. Stay in the car.”

“No, I’ll use my tactic.” Plagg got out of the car. Tikki facepalmed. This was not going to end well. “Mind if we pass?” He asked the trucker.

“You got a problem with us?” He shoved Plagg.

“No, just let us pass.” The two of them began arguing, and the trucker threw a punch at Plagg, but he missed as Plagg caught the punch.

Tikki got out of the car. She put a hand on the trucker and Plagg. “Your boyfriend’s got a big mouth.”

“Big temper too – so please let us pass.” Tikki said.

The trucker hesitated; then he went to move his truck. “How’d you do that?” Plagg asked.

“Don’t underestimate the powers of persuasion.”

“Powers? Now that is a gift. How come I never got that?”

“You didn’t stay in the car.”

Plagg chuckled, got back into the car and drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... this is probably definitely more than 5 parts... Enjoy these 2 chapters!!


	17. Miraculous Wolverine Part 3: Is gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. Enjoy!

Tikki poured Plagg a glass of water. Plagg took it in his hands. They stared up at the moon together. He sipped the water slowly, placing it down on the table as Tikki wandered over to him. “The moon shines so brightly.” She said. “Do you know why?”

“Why?”

“A ladybug and a black cat met one night under this moon and they fell in love.”

~~~

“It’s beautiful, Chat Noir.” A girl in a spotted suit and blue pigtails said.

“Aren’t you glad you finally came?” A boy with dishevelled blonde hair in a black cat suit said. He had a bell around his neck. He smiled at her.

“Listen, I don't wanna play around with your feelings. It would be the same as lying to you. I don't wanna do that. You're more than a partner, Chat Noir. You're my friend. And I'd _never_ wanna lie to a friend.” She said, solemnly.

“Why’d you think you’d be lying?”

“Cause there’s this boy I…”

“There’s a boy?” He gasped. “Who is…?” he hesitated.

“It's—” The girl clenched her fist. “I can't tell you who it is. We can't know anything about each other. Our identities must remain a secret. We're both superheroes, Chat Noir. We don't have a choice.”

They both paused. They were both sad as they looked at each other. Chat Noir drew closer to her and smiled. He gave her a rose, a beautiful, luscious red rose, which she took in her hands. “I get it, Ladybug. Your friendship means everything to me.” He kissed her cheek. “You can keep the rose. It goes with your costume.”

The boy in the black cat suit, who called himself Chat Noir, left the girl in the red and black spotted suit. The girl felt a small blush creep up on her cheeks. A few seconds after he left, the girl, who called herself Ladybug, looked back at Chat Noir’s route. What was she hoping to see? Was she hoping to see him? She didn’t know.

~~~

“Chat…Noir?” Plagg gasped.

“Have I told you this story?”

“No. Please continue.”

“The black cat wanted a rose for his lady, so he came here and picked some for her. What he didn’t realize was that he wasn’t the only one who wanted to have her by his side. A trickster plotted to stop him from returning to his home. He was successful.”

“So… what did black cat do?”

“The black cat howled to the moon every night in hopes that his sound reached her. He could never hold her again.”

“This cat’s messed up.”

“His name means Chat Noir.”

*******************************

Tikki dropped off Plagg then drove to work. It was like any other normal day. Suddenly, she stopped the car.

A man stood in front of her. He was about 5’10, black hair, and he had the darkest eyes. She knew who he was from the moment she saw him. Zlo.

~~~

Her wielder de-transformed. Tikki knew what she was planning, but she doubted Plagg knew. As she expected, the black floating kwami gasped in shock. He was about to protest, but Tikki stopped him. She knew what her wielder was doing and trusted her completely.

~~~

Tikki clutched her head, trying to grasp what she saw. Zlo stepped closer to her. Tikki only watched him. She couldn’t do anything else.

***********

Plagg knew something was wrong. He sensed it. He turned his head around. He felt like he had stopped breathing. Turning around, Plagg saw claw marks. Three bright red claw marks.

Someone had been murdered.

“Tikki.” He breathed, barely finishing the word before he ran into the forest in the direction the car had gone.

***********

Zlo extended his three sharp claws and dug them into the hood of the car. The car screeched as though it had been murdered. Tikki stared into his eyes.

***********

Plagg ran.

***********

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the car. He rushed towards it. His heart pounded within his chest as it tried to reach out towards her.

He reached the car, desperately grasping the door with his hands. Anxiously, he looked inside, panting. The car was empty.

Still catching his breath, he took his head outside of the car, and his eyes drew onto the claw marks on the hood. He knew exactly who came.

Zlo.

**************

Running back into the forest, he cried out for Tikki.

Suddenly, a glimpse of a body on the ground caught the corner of his eye. He stopped. Gasping for air, he crept up on the body. It was Tikki. Blood soaked her shirt and more of it poured out from her and into the dirt below. Plagg frantically placed his hands on her neck, pleading with whatever god above that she was alive. There was no pulse.

He held her lifeless body in his arms and gently kissed her. Then he howled. And that howl shook the entire earth.

**************************************************

Zlo sat in an old, run down tavern. He wanted a drink. He needed a drink. His claws sat comfortably on the table as he waited for someone to bring him the drink. He moved, tapping his claws rapidly on the table.

A waiter came, served him his drink, and asked, “You’re new here, aren’t you?”

Zlo chuckled. “Does this place have insurance?”

The waiter shook his head.

“You better get some.”

As if on cue, the door broke down and Plagg walked in. He was furious. He growled Zlo’s name and his breathing was rasped. “Whatever this is, take it outside!” The waiter yelled at him. Plagg barely listened. His claws extended. The people in the bar ran away, fearing for their lives. Zlo smiled.

“Why.” Plagg said. It wasn’t a question. It was a demand.

“Why?” Zlo laughed. He got up and began walking towards him. “You don’t call, you don’t write – how else was I supposed to get your attention?” His claws grew longer too.

They lunged for each other. Zlo went down on all fours and jumped on top of him – forcing Plagg out of the tavern. While Plagg lay on the floor, Zlo grabbed his chest and threw him towards a pile of logs. Plagg yelled and grunted before collapsing.

Plagg quickly got up and tried to swipe at Zlo, but Zlo was too fast and swiped him first. Plagg groaned. He recovered with inhumane speed and attacked Zlo again. Zlo was too fast for him and before Plagg could comprehend what was happening, he was thrown against a crane. He fell to the ground again, groaning.

Zlo circled him as if he were his pray. “I hate to say it, Plague, but I’m a bit disappointed.” Slowly, Plagg got up. “Stay down.” Zlo said. Plagg ignored him and lunged at him with his claws. Zlo turned his position 180 degrees with Plagg’s arm in a lock, however, Plagg broke free and rammed his claws in Zlo’s shoulder. Zlo grunted, but he also shoved his claws into Plagg’s shoulder.

This time, Plagg was faster. He pulled out Zlo’s claws and threw him over his shoulder and into a pile of logs. Zlo stabilized himself and managed to let the logs roll down each other and on top of Plagg. Zlo uncovered Plagg and pinned him against the logs. “Tell me, was she worth it?” Plagg groaned in response. Unsatisfied with his answer, Zlo threw him onto the road, just as a truck zoomed by. If he was a normal human, he would have broken more than a few bones. The truck passed, and Plagg was flung onto the floor. Zlo approached him. “When are you going to figure it out? We aren’t like them.”

“I…” Plagg gasped. “Am nothing like you.”

“Sure, you are.” Zlo smiled. “You just don’t know it yet.” With those final words, Zlo brought his foot down over Plagg’s claws, breaking his bones. Plagg screamed. He heard sirens. Zlo walked away.

********************

“What have we got?” a surgeon said.

“Knife wounds. Multiple knife wounds.” The second surgeon said. The two of them opened up Plagg’s shirt.

The first surgeon rubbed his chest and patted him. “Is this a joke? He’s fine.”

Suddenly, Plagg opened his eyes and grabbed him. “Where is he?!” Plagg yelled ferociously.

“I-I don’t know where he is.” The surgeon looked at the door.

Plagg followed his gaze, and there stood Johnson. Plagg let go of the surgeon and stormed out of the operating room. He grabbed Johnson and pinned him against the wall. He started choking him. Johnson gasped. “6 years… I’ve been here, nobody knew me – then you showed up and _the next day she’s dead!_”

“I tried to warn you—” Johnson choked.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME IT WAS ZLO!”

“I-I di-didn’t know! I swear!” Plagg let him go and Johnson collapsed. Plagg started to pace, back and forth. Johnson gasped. “Victor’s appetite was becoming too public; I had to lock him up; he felt like I’d betrayed him… he said he was coming after all of us.”

“You didn’t come to warn me.” Plagg growled. “You came to save yourself.” Plagg walked away.

“So, what’s your plan, Plagg?!” Johnson yelled. “You can’t beat him; you know you can’t!”

“I’m going to find him and kill him.” Plagg stated firmly, snarling as he bared his teeth.

“I can give you the tools to defeat him.” Plagg turned around. “And we can still save the others.” Johnson wheezed, exhausted.

Plagg looked at him. “You mean save yourself – right?”

Johnson smiled. “I promise you two things – you will suffer more pain than any other man can endure – but you will have your revenge.”

Plagg huffed. “I come with you – I’m coming for blood. No law. No code of oversight. You put me in the right direction and get the heck out of my way.”

************************************

“Let’s do this.”

“I almost forgot.” Johnson dangled his old chain in front of his face. They were reminders of a past that Plagg didn’t want to go back to.

“I want new ones.” Plagg said.

“What do you want them to say?”

“Chat Noir.”

~~~

“I’m… Chat Noir. Yeah! Chat Noir! And you?” A person in a black cat costume said. “And you?”

“I’m Ma-mar—” A person with a red and black dotted suit said. A yo-yo fell on Chat Noir’s head. He rubbed it gently. “Madly clumsy, I’m so clumsy.”

“No sweat clumsy girl. I’m learning the ropes as well!”

~~~

Plagg gasped.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

Johnson went up the stairs to view the process from a balcony. “Generals. Welcome. Today, we are going to witness medical history. Today, we are going to create Weapon 10. We are about to start bonding remantium to Weapon 10’s skeleton. Let’s begin.”

Plagg felt himself being lowered down into the water. The sounds of ominous beeping were drowned out. All the sounds he heard felt unreal; his hearing was amplified more than it should be. The needles approached him. He knew that they would all cause him unbearable pain. His heart raced. It had begun. All his memories were thrown back at him, each a millisecond long.

On the balcony, someone monitoring him said, “Body temperature 180, rising.”

“Why is he thrashing like that?” A general said.

“He feels pain, like all of us, but anaesthetics won’t work on him, which is why he had to volunteer.” Johnson replied.

“Heart rate 190... 195.”

“Will he survive this?” the general said.

“I don’t know.” Johnson said.

“Heart rate well beyond maximum.”

“Blood pressure.” Johnson barked.

“260/180 and rising.”

“He can make it… he can make it!” The beeping stopped. Plagg stopped thrashing. Johnson didn’t move. He didn’t breathe. He sighed and looked away.

Suddenly, the beeped kickstarted again, slowly, but surely returning to its normal pulse rate. “We take him to the island?” Wayzz asked.

“No. The bonding worked, we use his DNA for the 11. Erase his memory.” Johnson said.

*****************

_Erase his memory._

** _Erase his memory._ **

** _Erase_ **

** _His_ **

** _Memory._ **

Plagg jolted upwards, shaking himself free from his restraints. He extended his claws. They were a new shiny silver – and very strong.

“I think he heard you.” Wayzz said.

Plagg growled as he resurfaced. He gasped. Everyone took a few steps back, not wanting to get closer to him. Wayzz shot him in the head. Plagg didn’t collapse. He only bared his teeth and hissed, recovering in a second.

Plagg leapt out of the water. He ran. More shots were fired, but they barely affected him. He emerged out of the hideout and jumped off a cliff into the river below.

**************

Morning came. An old couple was going back to their home when a man ran across the road and into their barn.

“Tom… I think there’s a naked man in the barn.” Sabine said.

**********

“What are you doing here, son?” Tom asked Plagg.

“Hiding. I-I don’t even know anymore.”

“Why don’t you put on these clothes. They were my son’s. And come inside, for dinner.”

Plagg looked at him gratefully. “Thank you.”

*****************

Plagg was in the bathroom. He looked at his brand-new shiny claws and hit them lightly against each other. He rubbed his palms together and his claws clinked. He repeated it, and they hit each other so hardly that a huge sound escaped and Plagg spun around, surprised.

He had accidentally broken their sink.

“Is everything ok, son?” Tom asked.

“Yeah! I’ll be there in a minute!” Plagg replied.

**************

Plagg approached the table, with his ears drooping downwards. Tom and Sabine looked at him quizzically. He continuously apologised for the sink and Tom just asked him to sit down. Plagg took the seat next to Sabine and said, “I can’t thank you both enough.”

“It’s not like us to leave you outside to freeze. It’s something someone decent will do.”

Plagg looked down and took a few bites.

“What?” Sabine said.

“I- I just never hear that word a lot.” Plagg said. He looked around. “This is some good food.”

“Thank you.” Sabine and Tom said.

“You both made it?”

“Yes… you should get some sleep. You must be exhausted.” Sabine said.

“In the barn.” Tom said. Plagg just laughed. “Nothing you can break out there.”

*****************

It was morning. The sun shone through the window, and Tom came into the barn to check on Plagg. He held a coat in his hand.

“Good morning, Tom!” Plagg said cheerfully.

“You’re in a good mood. Do you want to ride my motorbike?”

“Do I?” Plagg eagerly jumped on it.

“You’re like a cat, aren’t you?” Plagg sat on the motorbike. “A heavy cat.”

“Well, I put on some weight recently.”

“Try this on. It was my son’s jacket.” He gave it to him. It fit Plagg like a glove.

Sabine walked in. “I have breakfast!” She looked at Plagg. “Oh! It’s a perfect fi—”

She didn’t finish her sentence.

In 3 bullets, Tom and Sabine were dead.

***********************

Plagg zoomed out of the barn on the motorbike just as it exploded. He had to get out. He had to get away. The helicopter was just behind him. The roar of the engine and the constant flapping of the propellers deafened him.

“Put his brains all over the road!” Wayzz said.

“Damn it.” Johnson cursed.

Gunshots seemed to erupt out of the ground near to where Plagg was. He cursed and sped forward. Plagg gasped as the torrent of bullets smashed against his bike. He must have been extraordinarily lucky for those bullets not to have hit him.

“Don’t lose him!” Wayzz yelled.

A truck sped across the grassy terrain. Plagg briefly glanced over towards it and snapped his head back in time to see that the truck was suddenly ahead of him. The driver glared back at him and readied his machine gun. As Plagg drove past him, he started firing rapidly – but Plagg extended his claws and sliced through the metal like he would slice bread.

The driver fell off the truck in shock, and lay motionless on the dirt as the truck spun out of control.

Plagg ignored that and pressed the accelerator. Approaching a cliff, Plagg looked ahead and saw the helicopter rise across the horizon. On impulse, he extended his claws and stuck them into the ground – turning the bike around – before speeding back the way he came.

Seeing the truck that had spun out of control, Plagg grabbed onto it, pulled himself up and fired the machine gun at the helicopter. Wayzz cried out and pressed a button to launch a missile. The missile tore through the air – and – on impact, blew up the truck in an orange explosion while launching Plagg off. Plagg flew into the air, about as high as the helicopter. Claws extended, he sliced through the propellers while Wayzz glared in shock.

The next thing Wayzz knew, the claws dug themselves into the roof of the helicopter. Then, all hell broke loose. The helicopter lost control. Plagg hung on for the love of his cheese. Everyone yelled.

The helicopter crashed in a flurry of orange. Plagg was thrown off again. After a few seconds, the helicopter became still. Smoke dispersed into the sky.

“Wayzz.” A static voice said. “Wayzz, come in.”

Plagg cautiously approached the helicopter.

“Is he dead? Is Plagg dead?” it said. “Wayzz, come in!”

Wayzz grunted. Plagg snatched the phone away from him. “You tried to kill me, Johnson.”

“Plagg—”

“Where’s Zlo.”

“Plagg, come back to base, I’ll explain everything.”

“Wrong… After I kill Zlo, I’m coming for you.”

“Plagg, listen. If you go down this road, you aren’t gonna like what you find.”

“You wanted the animal, Johnson. You got it.” Plagg hung up. “Those were good, innocent people back there.”

Wayzz laughed hysterically. “It’s funny how good, innocent people tend to die around you.”

Plagg stopped. He extended his claws. Then, he lit a wire that was still connected to the helicopter. The fire spread rapidly – until the helicopter exploded.

Plagg walked away.


	18. Miraculous Wolverine Part 4: He was too young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denki's Birthday upload.

Redwood High was a normal, ordinary high school. It had normal walls, normal classrooms, normal chairs, and normal people – except for one. One was a mutant, and his name was Gabriel.

People didn’t see anything wrong with him, except for the fact that Gabriel always wore sunglasses indoors. It was so commonly asked, but Gabriel didn’t care. He just didn’t answer. It became normal for the students, but for some teachers, the sunglasses were a problem.

Take French class, for example. The teacher was fed up with Gabriel’s glasses, and of course, asked him the commonly asked question.

“Why are you wearing those glasses inside? Take them off.”

“I have a headache.” Gabriel groaned.

“Then you can wear them in class, after school, while writing this conjugation 100 times.” The teacher snapped.

Gabriel sighed and placed his head on the table.

_It was going to be a long day._

* * *

Plagg met up with Nooroo and Duusu in Shanghai.

He found Nooroo watching a boxing match from his office. Duusu was watching from the sides. Plagg entered the office.

“Hey, Nooroo.”

Nooroo looked at him. His skin was pale, and he wore a hat to hide his light purple hair. He took off his hat and placed it on the table, knowing he was safe. “Hey, Plagg.” He smiled. “Long time, no see. How’s it been?”

“Honestly,” Plagg placed a hand on the windowpane to observe the match. “Messed up.” Nooroo teleported over to him and grabbed his head. This was a normal thing he would do. It allowed him to read emotions.

“Plagg…” Nooroo let go of him. “What happened?”

Plagg lengthened his claws. “A lot. You have the time?”

Nooroo nodded. “Start from the beginning.”

* * *

“Dang.” Nooroo said. “That’s messed up.”

“I know.” Plagg sighed. “How have you been?”

“You know, the usual. Me and Duusu have had it alright here. Except Duusu’s been worrying a lot, so he’s been stress eating.”

“Oh. Can I talk to him?”

“Oh no, he’s pretty paranoid about his weight.” Nooroo said, taking a swing from whatever bottle he was drinking. “So, if you do, don’t mention his weight. I’ve been trying to get him back in shape.”

* * *

“Come on Duusu, move!” Nooroo cheered. The man Duusu was boxing was sent flying into Nooroo. “Woah, don’t hit me!”

“Hey! Duusu!” Plagg called.

“Plagg!” Duusu bent over the rink to see his old friend.

“You-you look good!” Plagg said.

“Thanks!” Duusu still had a bit of weight in some areas but overall, he had a slender frame. “What do you want, Plagg?”

“Why do you always assume I want something from you?”

“Because, that’s all you want, you ask me questions.”

“Because nobody else gives me answers. I need to ask you something.”

“Plagg, shut up, I’m not going to answer your questions!” Duusu yelled, irritated. Plagg turned around and walked away. “Unless…” Duusu hesitated, “You beat me in a boxing match.”

Plagg smirked. “You bet your feathers I will.”

“Alright. You beat me, I’ll tell you everything I know about what you want to know. We’ll have a nice talk at a fast food joint. But – if I beat you, you will leave here with your boyfriend, cause I know he’s the real reason you came here.”

“What?” Plagg exclaimed. “Nooroo’s not my boyfriend! He’s yours! I already have a girlfriend!”

~~~

“First, you’re in love with Ladybug, and then you ditch Kagami to go after Marinette?” Plagg said, looking very confused.

“Me, in love with Marinette?” A blonde-haired boy said. He hesitated. “No, Marinette is just a friend.”

~~~

“Plagg? Are you ok?” Duusu asked. “You fainted.”

“I’m fine.” Plagg groaned.

“Tell you what. We don’t have to fight. I’ll answer 5 questions. We need to catch up. But you’re getting the food.”

“Deal.”

* * *

“First of all.” Plagg chewed on his cheeseburger. “Where’s Zlo?”

“I’m not sure.” Duusu sipped his Coca-Cola. “But Trixx knows. He’s a gambler in Beijing.”

“Great.” Plagg sighed. “I need to know. Are there other kwamis?”

“Yes. There are.”

“Where are they?”

“They’re on an island, but Trixx knows more, he’s been there.”

“Really?” Plagg gasped. “Who owns the island?”

“Johnson.”

“Damn!” Plagg yelled in frustration. “That son of a –”

“Plagg, this is a PG-13 fanfic. Besides, DJ doesn’t like swearing in her books.”

“Oh, right. Anyways, last question. Do you know how I can get to Beijing?”

“Plagg?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s a train.”

“Oh.”

* * *

[Gabriel was in detention.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRLV-fzVUVg) His hand ached from the weight of the chalk in his palm, blisters gathering on each finger. He must have written the sentence ‘I will not wear sunglasses indoors’ a hundred times.

Suddenly, there was a tap at the window. It wasn’t the tap of a finger. Gabriel hesitantly glanced at the window.

Zlo smiled at him. Gabriel ran.

His pulse heightened – he ran as fast as he could.

Zlo barged through the door, his smile as menacing as ever. Gabriel cowered in fear. He scooted himself along the floor like a slug to avoid Zlo – who was in this case, a person trying to squash him.

“You look better without those sunglasses; don’t you think so?” Zlo grinned.

Gabriel got up off the floor and ran again.

Zlo was faster. Zlo had always been faster. Zlo pounced on him, making Gabriel trip.

Gabriel watched in horror as his sunglasses flew off his face. His eyes turned red. All at once, the school was cut in half as Zlo spun him around to face him. Gabriel shut his eyes. A claw grabbed his face, holding Gabriel to the ground.

“No… please… don’t!” Gabriel pleaded.

“Zlo!” Johnson barked. He walked up to the struggling boy and injected him with a sedative. “All that’s left is Plagg – you can handle him.”

“I already did.”

Johnson’s footsteps echoed in the hallway.

“Our deal still applies right?” Zlo called out.

“Of course.”

* * *

Plagg walked into a casino. It was large, with red walls and velvet carpets trailing up to the slot machines at the top of the staircase. The pool tables and the roulette tables were on the left; however, those spots only had a few people.

Most of the crowd surrounded one table – a table where a man was playing solitaire. He swept the cards as a shuffle in the air, his eyes glaring at the table and his hat covering his eyes. He had just won another game.

“Does anyone want to play Trixx!” The announcer called.

Plagg volunteered. “I will!”

The crowd roared with applause. Plagg sat down and watched as Trixx dealt his cards. “So, you think you can beat me?”

“We need to talk.”

“Nice tags.” Trixx said. Plagg looked at his jacket. The tag was poking out. “… the person who took me had tags just like them.”

Trixx turned over the card in the tips of his fingers. It seemed to freeze in front of Plagg’s eyes.

_Danger._

** _Run._ **

“Listen, Trixx—” Plagg was thrown across the room before he finished his sentence.

Trixx touched the cards, and they floated in mid-air. Then he threw the cards at Plagg. Plagg groaned. Just as he got up, more cards forcefully hit his stomach and he pushed outside. Plagg grunted as he got up. 

Then he saw Nooroo, on his back, his eyes closed. His eyes looked upwards. He spotted him. “**_Zlo._**” Zlo chuckled.

He got up and put something in his pocket.

Trixx got out of the casino. “Two years, I rotted in that cell. I’m not going ba—” Plagg elbowed him in the face. He didn’t care anymore. All his attention was on Zlo. He extended his claws.

“Oooh. Shiny.” Zlo said. Plagg took deep, slow breathes. “Tell me, Plague, do you really know how to kill me?”

“I’ll cut your head off – see if that works.” Zlo chuckled. Plagg charged at him. Zlo came for him too. Just as Zlo lunged, Plagg slid down underneath him and tripped him from his shoes. “Slow… old man.” Plagg dug his claws into Zlo’s hand just as he was about to attack him. Zlo cried out in pain. Plagg then dug his other hand into his jacket. Zlo gasped. Plagg held him against the wall. “Son of a—” he swore. “You’re going to die for what you did to her.”

At that moment, Plagg heard a sound of a helicopter – before he lost his grip and was thrown upwards. Plagg gasped as he hit the ground.

There was silence.

Slowly, Zlo got up. Plagg looked in front of him and gasped. He got up too. Zlo ran away, and Plagg chased him. Then – he was stopped by Trixx. Trixx slammed his staff into Plagg. Plagg grunted. Trixx swiped his feet and Plagg stumbled.

Carefully getting up, Plagg extended his claws and said, “That’s a nice stick.”

Trixx mused at his stick for a second before turning his attention back to Plagg. Before Trixx could react, his stick was sliced in half. He fell backwards, in shock. With two sticks, he fought with Plagg again, and tackled him to the ground. Trixx grinned and climbed the wall, using the 2 sticks. Once he was at the top, he summersaulted across the buildings and ended up on the balcony of the casino.

Plagg ran towards the balcony and he started hacking away at the metal with his claws like lumbermen hacked at trees with their axe. Trixx fell on the railings as the balance of the balcony faltered. As soon as Plagg had chopped through the brace, the whole balcony came crashing down, throwing Trixx off.

Plagg approached him. Then he picked up Trixx by his jacket and held him against the wall. “Now, listen here. If you take me to that island, I’ll kill Johnson, Zlo, everyone you hate in this world.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

* * *

“You really hate mutants, don’t you?” Natalie said, peering under a sheet. She put it back, horrified.

“I don’t hate them.” Johnson pondered. “I just know what they can do.” He walked up to Natalie. “Winning the war before it starts saves countless lives. Natalie, the days of China sitting on the side-lines are over. We take the fight to them before they take it to us.”

“I admire your passion, sir.” Natalie replied. “But this is where it stops.”

“I- what do you mean?”

“It stops here. They’re kwami, not monsters.”

“That’s exactly what they are! Monsters!”

“Johnson, I know you’re akumatized but—”

“It has nothing to do with this.”

“IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!”

“It ends here, DJ.” Natalie said. “I’m going to remove your akuma.” Natalie reached for his remote.

DJ spun around, his form flickering to that of a woman’s. She pressed a button and Natalie vanished. DJ let out the air she was holding in and sighed.

* * *

They took off. The plane flew through the clouds as if it had cut through the air, leaving a trail of water vapour behind.

Plagg’s hand shook. He wasn’t used to being in the air.

“Don’t like flying, huh!” Trixx teased.

“I’m fine. Concentrate on what _you’re _doing.” Plagg replied, annoyed.

“Uh, you sure? You got a bit of sweat on your forehead.”

“I’m fine, just concentrate on the damn-!”

“Concentrate on what? The air? The clouds?”

“What is this piece of junk anyway?”

“Hey! This is my baby, I won it from the gambles!”

“Um ok.”

“Chill, Plagg, we’re almost there.” Trixx said. “There it is, Zhifu island. Nobody is gonna snoop around a nuclear reactor. They might be turned into freaks.”

“Like you?”

“Right.” Trixx paused. “Are you ready? It’s now or never, let’s go.”

“It’s about damn time.” Plagg said as he went to the back of the plane to get a parachute. Trixx opened the door. Suddenly, a fresh rush of wind rustled in Plagg’s ears. “If it makes you feel better, this is gonna hurt!”

“Yes, it does actually.” Trixx grinned.

Plagg smiled. “Good luck.”

“Likewise.”

Plagg jumped into the water.

* * *

After a few hours of walking, Plagg finally approached the place where Johnson was. He pushed the door open and walked in. His eyes widened when he saw a man with sunglasses being dragged across the floor. His eyes followed the boy until he couldn’t be seen.

Plagg walked into an operating room. It was too white, too clean. The doctors were giving an injection to some_thing _under the sheet. Johnson was there, watching.

“Hey Plagg.” Johnson said, as if he were expecting him. “Pollen is doing nicely here. He’s really achieving excellent results in this experiment.”

“Experi—” Plagg began. “You… you!”

“He is the ultimate weapon. And since you refuse on joining me… well… I’ll just… have him destroy you. And Tikki, of course. Then Chat Noir and Ladybug will never be able to transform again!”

“Tikki is dead.” Plagg said, his eyes wide at the two oddly familiar names. It had all come back to him. “A-… Ad…ri…en…”

_Adrien…_ Johnson mused. _Is that Chat Noir?_

“What did you do to Adrien!” Plagg screamed at Johnson.

“Nothing… except send him to another universe without _you_.”

“You… you’re an akuma – aren’t you! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM???”

“Nothing.” Johnson looked at a figure behind him.

Plagg turned around. She had red hair with black streaks. Her curves were all too familiar to him. Plagg fell to his knees.

[ _It was Tikki._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUlX8ltm_JU)


	19. Miraculous Wolverine Part 5: Truth

[“Plagg!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhpZjpY9XVI) Tikki ran to him, completely ignoring Johnson’s warnings. “I-I can explain!” Tikki lifted his head so that he met her eyes. He was in complete shock. “Pla-mm—”

Plagg pulled her in for a kiss. “It doesn’t matter, you’re alive.”

“Oh, but it does, actually.” Johnson said. “She’s a kwami. Her power is creation. And she can manipulate it however she wants. She created your love for her, and she created her love for you. You didn’t think it was real? Did you?”

Plagg looked at Tikki and then at Johnson. “It… it’s not true.”

“No, it’s not! I love you; I really love you, Plagg!” Tikki gasped. “That wasn’t fake…”

“Why should I believe you? You lied to me about your _death._”

“They injected me, with this drug, it stops your heart for a while but then it restarts it like nothing happened. I was only doing this because—”

“Because you hate me.”

“No! They- he—”

“Tikki, that’s enough.” Johnson threatened. Tikki stepped away from Plagg. Johnson gave them some space.

Plagg said, “So… all this time… I was just a fool that got played.”

Leaving Tikki with tears streaming down her face, Plagg got up and walked out of the lab.

****************

Tikki wiped the tears off her face. “Johnson, I did everything you asked…” Tikki inhaled. “Longg, my sister! You promised you’d let her go.”

“Tikki, it’s not that simple.” Johnson firmly stated. “Kwami are unique, we just need a little more time to analyse the—”

“No, you don’t.”

Zlo came out from where he was hiding.

“Zlo, please.”

“Give me the Remantium!” Zlo yelled. “You shouldn’t have let Plagg go.”

“We need more time…”

“NO! YOU DON’T!” Zlo screamed. “WE HAD A DEAL!”

“You will never survive the operation!”

“He did. I can take anything he can.”

“No, you can’t.” Johnson sighed. “You are my faithful soldier, Zlo… just, be patient, and your time will come.”

“He’s using us…” Tikki gasped. She ran towards the exit but Zlo stopped her, grabbed her by the neck and squeezed. Tikki screamed.

Plagg heard.

He had to go back.

**********************

“This time – you die for real.” Zlo growled. He squeezed Tikki’s neck harder; his veins pulsed in his hand. His eyes scared into her soul.

Tikki choked, “Let me go.” She faintly grabbed Zlo’s arm, but it was no good. His grip on her was too tight. He truly was intending to kill her. She gasped.

“Your manipulation doesn’t work on me.”

“ZLO!” Plagg roared, his claws out. Zlo let Tikki go, just as Plagg drove his claws into Zlo’s chest. Zlo gasped, before he flipped Plagg over.

They both recovered fast. Getting up, Plagg swiped at Zlo with his claws. Zlo coughed. Plagg flipped him over and ran back towards him, kicking him further away. Just as Zlo got up, Plagg lunged at him, crashing through the window, and falling two stories down onto the pavement below.

Plagg removed his claws from Zlo’s chest and pointed them directly at his neck. Zlo grunted. Then he laughed. “Feels good, right? All your rage… you can _finally_ have your revenge on me… isn’t that what you’ve always wanted? Do it.”

“PLAGG!” Tikki cried. Plagg’s head snapped towards the cry. “You aren’t an animal.” She pleaded desperately.

“Oh, yes you are.” Zlo said. Plagg’s head slowly turned back to his brother’s. “Do. It.” He breathed. “Finish this.”

Plagg huffed.

Then he retracted his claws.

He breathed heavily. Then he knocked Zlo out cold.

************************

Tikki found Plagg with his back to Zlo and his hands wiping his face.

“Plagg.”

Plagg looked at her.

“Plagg, they have my sister.”

He looked away.

“Plagg… please… I really did love you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Where is she?” Plagg said.

Tikki looked at the other compartments across the hall, and then back at Plagg. They both knew where she was.

*****************

Tikki and Plagg arrived at the containment centre. Looking around, there were at least 20 kwami being kept there, with all sorts of powers.

Tikki frantically searched for her sister. Meanwhile, Plagg extended his claws and cut through all of the locks on the cages. All the kwami were free.

Tikki rushed towards Emilie, embracing her in a big hug. Plagg saw them hugging and Tikki being a caring, worried older sister, so he softened a bit.

Holding her sister’s hand, Tikki ran towards Plagg, followed by the other kwami. Tikki looked at him. Plagg’s face was straight. Tikki sighed. Plagg smiled slightly and held out his hand. Tikki took it, and together they ran towards the exit.

*****************

Johnson saw them through the security cameras. They couldn’t escape… something was waiting for them.

_What am I doing here? I need to get them back together; I need to get their miraculous! I will, but this fight is worth watching. _

Johnson smiled, and relaxed.

******************

“Tikki, we need to get back to Marinette and Adrien. Now!”

“But how?” Tikki asked.

“We need to find Johnson, but first get everyone else out.” Plagg calmly said. Suddenly he stopped. His eyes widened.

“Plagg…” Tikki gasped as she saw why he stopped. “Pollen…”

Pollen stood there like a puppet on a string, waiting for his next instruction.

Plagg knew what he had to do. He extended his claws. Pollen did the same. He had one brand new shiny claw.

“Ok…” Plagg shakily said. “Tikki, get the kwami out of here.”

“Ok.”

“Find another way out.”

All the kwami and Tikki ran in the opposite direction.

“Pollen? Is that you?” Plagg said. “So, Johnson found a way to shut you up.” Pollen started walking towards him. “You don’t have to do this…” The walk turned into a run. “Maybe you do—” Plagg said while dodging Pollen’s strikes. Plagg struck him in the stomach. He pulled his claws out, excepting to see blood. There wasn’t any. His eyes widened as he was flipped over into the air.

***********************

On the opposite side of the building, Tikki ran until the guards started shooting at them. Her sister made a protective layer of armour to stop the bullets. All the kwami hid in the metal frames that held the building up.

“I can help!” Gabriel said. “Let me at them!”

Emilie looked at her sister for permission. Tikki nodded. “Go.”

Emilie launched herself straight into the open fire, with Gabriel behind her. “Now!” Gabriel screamed as he opened his eyes and took off his sunglasses. After he was done, he lowered his glasses over his face.

“Did I get them?”

“Yeah.”

*****************

Plagg grunted in pain as Pollen struck him again. Pollen knocked him to the floor. Plagg slid across and shifted himself upright again. Pollen stepped outside.

****************

“I can’t come with you, I have to stay here.” Tikki said. “You take them.”

“Tikki, no!” Emilie said.

“Go!” Tikki urged.

Emilie sighed and told the others to follow her. Tikki gasped at the hand, which was now covered in her own blood.

****************

The kwami came to an intersection where the path split into right and left. Emilie stopped.

_Left._ A voice whispered in Gabriel’s mind.

“We go left.” He said.

“You can’t see.” Emilie gasped.

“Trust me.”

The kwami went left.

************************

Plagg found a tower and started to climb it. Once he reached the top, he motioned with his claws for Pollen to follow him. Pollen just easily teleported there. Plagg slowly looked behind him just in time for a punch in the face. Plagg managed to stable himself before he fell of the edge.

Looking around for Pollen, Plagg received a kick to his face. He grunted as Pollen drove his claw into his chest. Plagg took it out and kicked him.

Pollen quickly teleported to the other side of Plagg and kicked him. Plagg stumbled and fell over, his face crashing against the mossy stone of the tower.

Pollen turned Plagg over to face him. He extended his claw. On Johnson’s orders, he was just about to decapitate Plagg when Pollen was thrown off the tower.

Plagg felt himself fall. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him. It was Zlo.

Zlo pulled him up. “You saved me.” Plagg gaped.

Zlo looked at him. “We’re brothers, and that means we have each other’s backs.”

Plagg was touched that he remembered what he said so long ago. He nodded. “Besides, only you can kill me.”

Zlo chuckled. “Exactly!”

Pollen appeared to ruin their reunion and kicked Plagg in the face. He disappeared again. “We need to face opposite to each other!”

The brothers placed their backs together. Pollen showed up and punched Zlo. Zlo punched back but he was gone.

“I got him.” Plagg said.

“No, you don’t.” Zlo argued, and to prove his point, he showed up in front of Zlo again, digging his claws into him. Zlo grunted. Then, Zlo drove his own claws into Pollen’s back, which surprised him. Pollen teleported away, showing up in front of Plagg, who punched him in the chest and sent him stumbling backwards.

Their backs weren’t together anymore. Pollen teleported in between the brothers and Zlo fought with him. Taking a huge leap, Plagg decapitated Pollen’s head.

He and Zlo watched as it fell of the tower. Suddenly, the tower crumbled to pieces. Zlo and Plagg were separated.

***************

“Stop!” Emilie yelled. “How do you know this is the way?”

“I just know.” Gabriel said.

***************

Johnson took out his remote. He transformed into what he originally was – DJ. DJ realized that the plan had failed, and she had to put them into another Alternate Universe.

***************

Plagg groaned as he woke up. The air smelt of rubble. The sky was grey.

He grunted as he stood up. Plagg heard footsteps run towards him.

“Plagg!” Trixx said. “Did you miss me?”

Plagg chuckled. “No.”

“You’re being sarcastic.”

“Do I look like a kwami who is sarcastic?”

“… Yes.”

The two of them laughed. Then, Plagg heard someone’s fragile breathing. She was struggling. _Tikki. _“There’s kids trying to get off the island. Help them.” Plagg sent Trixx off before running to find Tikki.

*****************

He found her alone, on the floor, clutching her stomach. “Tikki!” he gasped.

“I love you.” She breathed. She kissed him. “I can barely walk.”

“I’ll carry you, don’t worry.” Plagg picked her up and carried her.

*****************

Plagg had caught up Tikki on the whole fight as she smiled in his arms and rested.

Suddenly, the couple’s reunion came to a close when they saw a girl with a remote in her hands.

“Who are you?” Plagg asked, placing Tikki down.

When the girl spoke, it was with Johnson’s voice. “Don’t recognise me?”

~~~

“Ladybug, Cat Noir…” AU said, “We finally meet.”

“Time for us to kick another akuma butt.” Ladybug said.

“Oh, but I’m not easy prey…” AU challenged.

“Well… Cats love the predatory challenge…” Cat Noir punned.

“Please stop, I can’t believe you’re fur real…” Ladybug said, wearily, “Stop it AU! Don’t let the akuma take control of you!”

“Oh, I’ve always hated insects, and I pre-fur the meow me!” AU said.

“Can we keep her!!” Cat Noir asked.

“Cat!” Ladybug said, gripping her yo-yo, “The akuma!”

“Right.” He said, baton in hand.

“A stick and a yo-yo… what’s that gonna do?” AU taunted.

“You have a remote!” Ladynoir said.

“And it’s more powerful than the two of you combined!” AU cackled, as the duo lunged at her, she pressed a button on the remote, and the three of them vanished into thin air.

~~~

“Alternate Universe.” Plagg lunged at her.

DJ pressed her remote. “NO!” Tikki yelled and ran in front of Plagg. She disappeared.

“TIKKI!” Plagg yelled, his blood boiling. “You’ll pay for that!”

Before he could start running, DJ pressed her remote again. “No… I won’t.” She smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Beauty and the Beast!


End file.
